Freddy Vs Ratchet
by DallasNeedsADentist
Summary: Our favorite superhero, Ratchet, finds himself in an impossible situation when Freddy and the demons who gave him power decide to take over the Universe, and Freddy starts haunting everybody's dreams. Can Ratchet defeat Freddy once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OWNED BY INSOMNIAC OR THE CREATORS OF "A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET" OR THE CREATORS OF "POTC!"

I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY CHARACTER OWNED BY ANYBODY ELSE!

THANK YOU!

Chapter One: The Boring Phoenix

Ratchet looked up at the ceiling from his bed. It was 9:00pm, and still Ratchet was pumped. The last thing he felt like doing was sleeping, so he stared at the ceiling indefinitely. Clank, on the other hand, needed to recharge badly, and he was now connected to a charge wire, on the floor, under Ratchet's bed. Clank is a robot, so he doesn't sleep, but instead, he recharges. It takes the same amount of time an organic life form would take to sleep (around 8-10hrs). After a few hours, Ratchet finally dozed off into a deep sleep.

Lately, Ratchet had been getting vivid, strange dreams. This particular night, he dreamed about some homosexual omoeboid coming on to him. Ratchet woke up horrified in the morning.

All Clank and Skidd heard him scream was, "Eek, get the heck away from me!" and then after he opened his eyes, "Oh, it was a dream, thank goodness." Skidd McMarx was already playing some Captain Qwark vid comics on the widescreen, located in Ratchet's quarters.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Clank.

"Yes, not about ghosts, goblins or all that crap that doesn't exist, but something much, much worse. I really don't wish to talk about it, thanks."

Skidd then jumped into the conversation asking, "You always seem to have weird dreams, Ratchet. What are they usually about?"

"Like I said, Skidd, I would like to change the subject, if you don't mind. Do I sleep talk? I'm honestly wondering, because how else would you know what dreams I usually have?"

"Whoa, whoa, dude chill out, bro. I was just asking a question. I wasn't presuming anything. It just seems as though… you know what, just never mind."

"Okay, whatever, look. Just stop talking. It would definitely do you a great service."

"Fine, relax, bro." The truth of the matter was that he usually always had a dream about Sasha (He thought it was strange to get the same dream every night). Ratchet had his eye on Sasha since the first day he saw her. The dream about some homosexual omoeboid coming on to him, strongly, was rather unexpected, however.

The first two things Ratchet does every morning is shower and brush his teeth. There was nothing different about today. Depending on how much of a rush he's in he'd sometimes go to the effort of washing his face, and spraying on some cologne. Some places had no scent policies, however, so he'd have to be careful. He chose to actually wash his face and throw on cologne today, because it was the day that he was supposed to take Sasha on a date. Of course, it's understandable that he'd want to look and smell better than normal. After he was finished in the bathroom, he changed into black jeans, with a cobalt blue T-shirt, which had some white writing on it. Ratchet then said goodbye to Clank and Skidd, as he headed for his ship to meet Sasha.

Sasha's room was located in the restricted area, next to the trophy room. There is a teleporter in there which would transport Ratchet to some kind of museum, once he's won all the trophies. That's not all that's behind that door, which is another reason that it is restricted. There is also a door in there, which is the door to Sasha's quarters. It's not visible because it is a sliding door, camouflaged to the other walls.

Sasha was still getting ready for the day. Being a woman, she naturally takes longer than Ratchet. She not only had to brush her teeth and wash her face, still, but she had to throw on some makeup, which was a 20 minute process for her. It was now 10:00am, and she was just finishing drying her hair.

Ratchet and Sasha's date was for 11:00am, at a five star restaurant called Rosa's Fancy Diner. They also had a one-room reservation at a five star hotel, called the Ritz Carlton. The reservation was for 9:00pm that night. Ratchet was getting impatient at his ship. He came back, and knocked on the door to Sasha's quarters (He had won all the trophies, and was allowed past the restricted door. Sasha always kept her door locked though), and started rushing her.

Sasha heard Ratchet from outside of her quarters saying, "It's 10:00 baby. Are you almost done in there? I was ready for an hour already."

"Yeah, I just need to throw on some makeup, cream, perfume and clothes," replied Sasha with irritation in her voice.

"Well hurry up, baby; we need to leave in 30 minutes!"

"Okay! That is plenty enough time, relax!"

"Whatever Sasha, just hurry up would you? This is what I hate about females, everything has to take forever. I was ready and packed in under 20 minutes, babe." Ratchet waited for 30 minutes before fully losing it with Sasha, and saying, "Sasha, do you even care if we're late? Maybe you don't care because you're not the one paying, but I'll tell you that these fancy places, that you like, do not take kindly to late comers. Reservations have to be pre-paid, and are non-refundable. If we're late enough, they will give our seats to somebody else, and I won't be able to get my money back. Do you care about that, or am I just your slave? We have to LEAVE now. Do you understand the word 'NOW'?"

"Can you relax, baby? I'm ready and on time, so you have nothing to complain about, impatient one. Do you not think that the way I look is worth the wait? I only do it for you after all, honey."

Ratchet loved the way Sasha looked. She had on a black dress with a pink ribbon around the waist. Her makeup was done, and she had more on than normal. Sasha usually only puts on eye-liner and clear lip-gloss, but today she had on everything. Her eye shadow was light blue (Because she has fur, she has to use a cosmetic dye, instead of dyed powder), and she had on a light hint of blush, dark red lipstick, mascara and a touch of eyeliner. Her hair was curled, and her fingernails painted a dark red. She wore black high-heeled shoes that were four inches high, with a pink flower directly in the middle, on each shoe. It was a black strapless dress, and it showed off all her feminine features. "Oh..." Ratchet finally said, "Now I see what took so long."

"Do you like the dress?" asked Sasha, flicking her hair.

"Yes! I had no idea you would look this good! Gee, you women really do like taking forever, but I must admit it is worth it." Ratchet is a little bit of a pervert sometimes, but because he had been dating Sasha for some time now, she allowed it. From the second Ratchet saw her dressed and ready to go on the date, he was looking a little lower than her eyes. Sasha knew this, but didn't say anything. They then both headed off for their date.

Qwark was still sleeping. Pretty much all he ever did on the Phoenix these days was sleep, eat, watch the holovision in high definition, play vid comics in high definition, eat again, watch more holovision programs, take a nap, eat...again, and then go back to sleep for the night. That was his life, and it was making him really fat. He was eating the most disgusting, fattening and greasy foods available.

Helga and Qwark were now enemies because of this. Helga is a fitness nut, although, you could never tell by looking at her figure, ironically. She couldn't stand the way Qwark was living, so she constantly tried whipping Qwark into shape using tough boot camp techniques. Qwark was having none of it, so Helga finally gave up. Helga was as bored as crap herself. Her life consisted of the events listed, in the order given:

5:00am – 6:00am – Breakfast time

6:00am – 12:00pm – Do jumping jacks without stopping

12:00pm – 1:00pm – Lunch time

1:00pm – 6:00pm – Lift weights without stopping

6:00pm – 7:00pm – Dinner time

7:00pm – 8:00pm – Do some chores around the Phoenix

8:00pm – 5:00am – Recharge time

There it is. Qwark and Helga are opposites, but their lives are equally boring.

Qwark walked into Ratchet's room to play vid comics, but Skidd was there instead. Skidd was still trying to win that Captain Qwark vid comic he was having trouble with all morning. Qwark sat next to him, and said, "Why must you humiliate me so? Please get me out of that tutu, and play the vid comic with me dressed normally!"

"Sorry, no can do bro," laughed Skidd, "This is just too hilarious. I'm so surprised my bro Ratchet didn't notice it this morning, hahaha!"

"Give me that stupid thing!" yelled an angry and embarrassed Qwark. He ended the game, and turned off the console.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for!? That's not fair, I was only teasing!"

"I told you, it humiliates the crap out of me!" Clank and Qwark's pet monkey heard the entire racket going on, and came to investigate.

Clank said, "Qwark and Skidd, would you please stop fighting over a silly game? If you don't mind, I and this monkey are trying to enjoy some peace while we still can. Who knows when the next brush with evil might be?"

"Oh, like when? In the next one hundred years? It's been, what, two years since anything has popped up? All of a sudden you're worried that some evil dude is going to get us. Trust me; we have the rest of eternity to be as bored as crap, so don't worry," said Skidd.

"Well, you know, he does have a point," said Qwark. "I don't want to have to work out, play 'hero,' and work to steal all of Ratchet's credit again. I want to enjoy the lazy days as much as possible."

Oh come on! You know nothing's going to happen!"

"It will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!" they both argued, as they slowly walked out of the room. This left Clank and the monkey in peace.

"Eeeeaaacck," went the monkey.

"Yes, I know. They are quite silly aren't they?" replied Clank.

Ratchet and Sasha were now at the restaurant. Ratchet was usually a little bit of a slob when it came to eating, and he'd rarely remember common courtesies, like opening doors for Sasha, or pulling out chairs. He was not trying to be rude, but he just didn't think about the common chivalry of a gentleman. Tonight, however, he was entirely like a gentleman. He pulled out Sasha's chair, and opened all doors for her. Sasha was impressed. "You are really acting...unusual tonight sweetheart, but in a good way. Why, and can you keep it up? I could get used to this you know."

"You should get used to it. In future, my darling, you will be treated like this quite often. Oh, I booked you a surprise for later today, babe," said Ratchet.

"Really, what is it?" asked Sasha, excitement evident in her tone.

"I'm not telling until after the meal."

"Why?"

"Hence the word 'surprise,' babe."

"*sigh*...fine." The waiter soon took their orders, and they were eating in practically no time. Neither Ratchet nor Sasha ever experienced such fast service.

On the Phoenix, Helga was lifting weights; Qwark and Skidd were still arguing, and the ranger bots were trying to keep occupied, by playing games of chess and checkers with each other. Everyone was as bored and stir crazy as crap...except for Al. When Al gets bored he turns to extremely difficult math equations. This guy can solve equations that not even some mathematicians could ever think to figure out. This is how Al keeps occupied, but nobody else sees how what he does is any fun at all. Al thinks that is probably why they're bored.

Al is a gadget repair man. He is a valuable asset to have on the Phoenix, as his job is pretty much to fix things that break down. He's used as the maintenance guy for all problems other than plumbing. There's a plumber that Ratchet knows personally that is responsible for pipes.

The President (Sasha's father) was on vacation on planet Pokitaru, on a beach resort. The President was never really that fond of Ratchet. It was hard for her father to trust a man with is daughter, even if he was an honourable hero. Ratchet had deep feelings for Sasha way before they even started dating. He wanted to commit to her; this wasn't just about pleasure or flings. Sasha's father wanted to believe that, but it was hard for him; he just viewed him as a man, looking for some fun, who didn't really care about his daughter. That's how he thought of any man dating his Sasha. He didn't know that Ratchet and Sasha were going to a hotel that night. If he found out, he would go ballistic. Sasha's father was a little bit of a control freak. Sasha was an adult. She was 23 years of age, and she resented being controlled. That is why Ratchet and Sasha were never going to tell, and why Ratchet booked the date for them when the President was on vacation.

The President was enjoying his vacation on the tropical beach. He over indulged in a lot of things, including junk food and alcoholic beverages. He always kept his wits about him, though. He was aware that a lot of people went to popular tourist resorts with crime on their minds. One time, he even came in contact with a crook. Someone tried mugging him, but he fought him off, and the brute is now in prison. The President could contact the Phoenix in situations like that; he brought a device with him that allowed for that.

The President liked to chat up women when he went on vacation. He'd been divorced and single for ten years, and really wanted to meet someone new, and settle down again. Nobody knew what happened to Sasha's mother, but it was now being rumoured that she went crazy, causing her marriage to fall apart. She was apparently addicted to drugs, and turned violent because of it. Sasha did actually admit to a few people that she did not have a good relationship with her mother. She said she didn't want anything to do with her, really. Sasha basically felt abandoned by her. She never usually brought it up though; it would always make her sad.

The President spied a woman he thought was pretty, and started chatting her up saying, "Hi there, it's finally sunny out, isn't that great? I'm so glad the thunder storms are finally over."

"Yeah so am I."

"I'm Roger, what's your name?"

"My name is Samantha."

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too."

"Samantha is a pretty name."

"Thanks."

There was awkward silence for a full minute then finally, "I think you're pretty," said Roger.

"Well...thanks," said Samantha, shyly.

"So...how long are you staying here?" asked Roger.

"Oh, I'm staying for about a week; how about you?"

"I'm staying for about a month, actually."

"A month, wow you must've saved up for a while," said a surprised Samantha.

"Well you know, being the Galactic President, and all, I get a lot of perks. This is one of the shortest vacations I've taken, actually."

"You're the Galactic President!? How come I don't recognize you?" asked Samantha with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"You don't recognize me? How do I look different? Am I more good looking? No, I'm just kidding, but how do you not recognize me?"

"You don't look that different, I was only kidding. I had a feeling about who you were when we first started talking. You're good looking alright. I find your political abilities quite impressive also."

"Oh...well thank you."

"I'm sorry I have to say goodbye now. I'm meeting a friend at the Cafe soon."

"That's okay. Can we meet here tomorrow?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Is 10:00am okay?"

"Yes, that would be perfect actually."

"Wonderful, we'll meet right here."

"Okay, bye."

"Goodbye," said the President, as he went to the bar and ordered a beer.

Ratchet and Sasha left the restaurant, stuffed, after eating. "So what is this surprise, Ratchet?" asked Sasha right after they exited the restaurant.

"Let's go back to the Phoenix, and grab our luggage," said Ratchet, completely ignoring Sasha's question.

"Yeah and do what with it? We can't check in yet. Check in time isn't until 6:00pm. It's now 1:00pm, and our reservation isn't until 9:00pm, even," said Sasha frankly.

"You have a point. Well I guess I should tell you what I booked us then; how do you feel about watching arena combat?"

"Um...okay...I guess. Why, is that what you booked, tickets to an arena match?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Don't you like my surprise, baby girl?"

"I like anything you go to an effort to do for me, hotshot."

"I was only kidding anyway, Sash. I booked us a couple's massage."

"You booked a couple's massage? That's very sweet of you, and thoughtful. I'm sure I'll enjoy that a lot. I'll admit that's a lot better than arena combat, to me, anyway. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, Sasha. I'm not even done. I booked you a manicure, pedicure and spa facial. While you're having your spa sessions, I figured I'd go to the combat arena. I bought one ticket to the matches for myself."

"I honestly don't know what to say, Ratchet."

"Thank you is all I expect in return, babe."

"Well thank you so much."

"You're so very welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

"After your spa sessions we'll go back to the Phoenix to get our stuff and head for the hotel, sound good?"

"Terrific."

"Great, so I'll take you to the spa, and then after our massage I'll leave you to your sessions while I head for the match-ups. If your sessions end before the match-ups, just wait for me. I'll pick you up, so sit tight okay?"

"Okay." Ratchet and Sasha both had a lot of fun. It was getting to be the best date Sasha ever had with Ratchet.

Qwark and Skidd had finally stopped arguing. Instead Qwark asked, "What were we arguing about again?"

"...Frankly, I have no clue," said Skidd.

"Do you want to watch holovision?" asked Qwark.

"Umm...sure," said Skidd.

"Let's see if there's anything good on," said Qwark.

Clank was talking to Al. "How do you do those math equations? I could use something to keep me occupied."

"It's simple! All you do is use the factor function of CAS to factor the trinomial. It helps if you record your answers. I just think up new and exciting trinomials, like 9x squared plus 90x plus 801."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too complicated."

Qwark's monkey was asleep on Ratchet's bed, which meant that Qwark felt obligated to make sure the holovision was barely audible. "Can you turn that up Qwark? I can barely hear the damn thing!"

"Shhh, my monkey is trying to sleep!"

"Oh, fuck this! I'm going to desperately try to find something else to do!"

"Fine, just don't wake up my monkey."

"Fuck your monkey."

"Fuck you, go to Hell."

"You go to Hell!"

"No, you go to Hell!"

"No, you go to Hell!" and the arguing started again and woke up Skrunch (the monkey).

Ratchet and Sasha were heading back to the Phoenix, after a nice relaxing day, to grab their luggage for the hotel. "That spa was amazing! I honestly can't thank you enough, hotshot. How was the arena match?"

"It was entertaining as usual. I'm glad you enjoyed your spa day. I'm happy you're enjoying yourself. My efforts to organize this day were worth it only if _you_ have fun."

"Oh, I've never had a better time in my life."

"I'm so glad. Hey, baby, I was wondering, do you want to spend more than one night at the hotel? Why don't we spend a week? I have the money. There's nothing interesting going on here anyways. This whole Phoenix is just the ship of boredom these days."

"Um, sure, but we'll have to pack more."

"I know, and we still have plenty of time, sugar. It's only 6:30pm, and it won't take us that long. I've already packed enough bathroom items, I only need more clothes."

"Okay, well give me about fifteen minutes to get re-organized."

"Okay, after we're done let's cuddle for a bit."

"Well...okay, but no other funny business until tonight at the hotel."

"Fair enough baby," said Ratchet. He and Sasha both started packing, and when they were done, Ratchet immediately cuddled up with Sasha. "Hey baby," said Ratchet, "I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning."

"That's okay, my Ratchet. You went to a great effort organizing this. It took a lot of care and thought. I hope you feel appreciated because you certainly are, greatly, appreciated by me. I love you."

At that moment Ratchet started to kiss her gently. As Sasha reciprocated his movements he gradually started to increase his passion, as Sasha increased hers. Eventually they were kissing so passionately that they ended up just making-out for a full hour and a half. When they were finally done they headed for the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Freddy Krueger Learns...

Freddy was enjoying himself while taking a walk in his world. His world is the dream-world, of course. It's a supernatural place, not a planet. The only planet he knew was planet Earth, but all that was about to change. He wasn't thinking about scaring any kids at the moment. He was already fiendishly delighted from torturing a teenage girl. The way he used to kill victims isn't scary at all compared to the extremely sadistic ways he's murdering now.

He was just thinking about how thrilling it was when he stripped Trisha naked, and forced her outside in -40 degree weather. It gave him amazing thrills, as the girl eventually froze to death. He burned the body to ash (including the bones), and then kept the ash. He also kept her soul. As he walked, and thought about how he tortured her, the torture he was thinking of kept happening to her soul which is eternal. Death will never come to relieve poor Trisha of the excruciating pain which was constant for as long as Krueger thought about it, and he knew that.

The definition of Freddy Krueger is pure, undefeated hatred, him, and the demons who gave him his power. Freddy's boss (Demon Three) is personally responsible for all evil. He fuels all evil thoughts and actions. Ratchet has really only been treating the symptoms when he fought his enemies before. Defeating Freddy would ultimately make Ratchet the hero of heroes. He would eliminate all evil because the demons could only choose one being to do their bidding. If they have nobody to do their bidding for them, they can still fuel evil thoughts for a while, but they will eventually die, like a bee without its stinger. They need a medium, a sick minded, lowlife medium; without it they're like a life-form without oxygen, and they could only pick one medium. If Freddy dies, evil is done.

Freddy walked back home to his abandoned mansion to be greeted by the three demons, of whom he relies on for his power. "I love how you murdered poor Trisha," said Demon One.

"Me too, I especially loved gazing at her breasts," said Demon Two.

Demon Three was silent with no comment on the subject. He was more interested in talking about Krueger's next mission. "Ahem..." broke in Demon Three. "I hate to interrupt, but I have more pressing issues to discuss with our Freddy."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Go right ahead, boss."

Demon Three was the ultimate boss and entity of evil. He was the one that had all the ideas in place about what to empower Freddy to do next. "My dear Freddy Krueger, we have a new and original mission for you. We want to exterminate a male named Ratchet. If you can get his female alive, naked and vulnerable we'd appreciate that too, but that's only icing. We really need you to exterminate that little Ratchet pest."

"Where does Ratchet live, and what's the name of his female?"

"The female's name is Sasha, but that's not so important. What's important is for you to know that...well...they aren't even living on Earth. They are extraterrestrial creatures. There is a wide and vast Universe, and Earth was really the least of our worries. The only reason we even looked at Earth was to find the most evil, twisted and sadistic monster ever to help us in our quest to overpower all forces of good there are in the Universe. Humans are too busy wrapped up in their own isolated lives to even think about the fact that there's life way beyond even their home solar system. The only way we benefited from Earth is because Earth is also the home of the most evil creatures! If only they could get their hands on lombaxian technology! They have problems dealing with different races, let alone dealing with a whole other species of intelligent life! Unfortunately for us, they don't have that kind of technology because, let's face it, they are a little more stupid than the rest of the creatures in this vast Universe."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is a lombax?" asked Freddy in confusion.

"A lombax is what you call a particular extraterrestrial species. For example, your species is human."

"Oh...so what planet is he on and where exactly does he live?"

"He doesn't live in a particular place, Freddy. He grew up on Veldin, and then he started his stupid hero career. Fuck, why couldn't he have just stayed a rocket mechanic? Anyways, his heroism is our problem, and the reason he's a pest. He is a strong force of good, fucking up all my plans to form evil thoughts in a creature's mind, and execute my plans using them. Chairman Drek and Dr. Nefarious were my best experiments. The two of them could have done some real damage, especially since they would not work together. I made Dr. Nefarious hate organic life, but Chairman Drek and his blarg (another species) are organic life. They would have destroyed the Universe and one another, and the Universe would then belong to us! Too bad Ratchet pissed all over that! So what I did because me, I'm smart, okay? I made Gleeman Vox. I designed him to corrupt heroes into thinking that killing other heroes was a game, then, Ratchet would end up dead. All I had to do was make Vox a little greedy, and then watch the magic unfold but nooo, Ratchet had to fuck that up too by playing the 'you can't pay to corrupt me' game. Gosh I hate that fucking rodent! This is why I need you to kill this son of a fucking bitch. We can tell you where he is right now, at this second. He'll only be there for a week, so be quick about killing him."

"Got it, now tell me where he is right now."

"He is on planet Zeldrin, at the Ritz Carlton hotel, in the city of Malia. There's only one Ritz Carlton in Malia, just so you know."

"Since this Ratchet character knows nothing about me, and my only power is fuelled by fear how will I have the power to kill him?"

"We will provide you with the power you need to start you off, and then you will feed from his fear and everyone else's. Is this a mission we can trust you with Fred?"

"You bet! I have all the info I'm going to need. I'll even get you Sasha. Is she in the same location?"

"Yes, they are on a date, but I think you've got the antics to steal her for us. If you do that, you will earn bonus points from us, which allows you more perks and free time to relax. Go for it my boy."

"Thanks, I definitely will get you Sasha." With this handy new information and a nice, new, and vital mission, Freddy was pleased. He knew exactly where to go. Although Demon Three never gave him directions, all he did was tell him the location, not how to get there; he planted directions in his brain through telepathy. He now knew his way around the Universe like he traveled it every day. All he had to do was use the power he was given to haunt Ratchet and Sasha's dreams.

He figured that if he just tormented Ratchet, everyone would take it as a nightmare and not get scared. It would be scary, though, if Ratchet and Sasha both had the same nightmare at the same time, and/or if Freddy cut Ratchet in his dream and Ratchet woke up with the same cut in the real world. He could then feed from Ratchet's fear. Freddy decided to do both, give Ratchet a scratch, and give both of them the same nightmare and scratch. Then he would have fear power for sure. The three demons taught him to be smart with his power.

Freddy brainstormed about how he would go about haunting Ratchet and Sasha to actually fulfill the mission he was sent for. For Ratchet he thought he'd do the traditional clawing with his notorious glove. Since his sadism was now in its prime he certainly wasn't planning on doing it quickly. He would start by slowly cutting his genital area, and he meant slowly. Then he'd go for the eyes, and then his general facial area. It wasn't Freddy's plan to kill Ratchet this way. He still hoped Ratchet would survive to witness him cut open his stomach area to disembowel him (as he would purposely leave one eye good when he clawed out the eye). He would then finally slice his head off...slowly. Freddy planned for Ratchet to get the "four hour torture session," as he liked to call it. All this would be done so slowly that it would last four hours.

What he planned to do with Sasha was, of course, quite different. The three demons wanted Sasha "alive, naked, and vulnerable." He would capture Sasha in her dream, strip her naked, and feed her to his three masters to get raped, tortured, beaten and finally killed. He was sure her torture would last for days because the demons loved to rape pretty women. Instead of killing her, they might even keep her as a sex slave. He knew that her torture would indeed last longer, and be worse than Ratchet's, so he naturally looked forward to her fate more. Perhaps Freddy viewed the witnessing of her torture as a reward for capturing her. Who needs brownie points when you can watch a poor, innocent, young, and helpless lady get abused?

Freddy used some of the power he was gifted to warp to his destination. He was obviously near Earth, and everyone is familiar with the fact that any planet Ratchet has heard of is nowhere within trillions of light years near Earth. Of course his three masters thought of that. He was given plenty of gift power to last him until he could make some out of fear. Freddy had nothing at all to worry about. When he got to his destination on planet Zeldrin, he thought he'd wait until nearly morning to strike. He knew that Ratchet and Sasha probably wouldn't fall asleep much before then. They'd be too busy with each other.

Freddy was like an alley cat, he knew exactly when to pounce and exactly when to stalk. His notorious glove could even function as claws, in fact, that's what a lot of people here on Earth called his glove. Fred could take animal form to be a red eyed evil cat. He has actually done that before.

He waited outside of the Ritz Carlton in the dream world. Near the morning, or when he knew they were asleep, he would enter the Ritz Carlton, and draw Ratchet out in his sleep. He would then proceed to chase, if necessary, and grab him to perform the "torture session."

Freddy talked to himself, "They'll think that Sasha did it, hahaha! She'll be convicted of first degree murder, and be stripped of her title 'Mayor of Metropolis.' Haahahahahahahaha!" laughed Freddy in total delight. "Then, when the bitch is in jail, I'll rape her in her dream, and dominate her ability to wake up! I will be able to take her to my masters and watch her be fed to them! Talk about JAIL BAIT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahaha!"

Freddy was totally delighted and thrilled to have gotten this mission. He eagerly waited for the exact moment to pounce.

Ratchet and Sasha checked in to the Ritz Carlton at around 9:15pm. "Hello there, can I help you two?" asked the hotel desk worker.

"Yes, we have a reservation here for the honeymoon suite. We're not actually on our honeymoon, but I heard that it is the most luxurious type of suite there is in this hotel, so I booked it anyway. Am I right about it being the most luxurious?"

"Indeed you are! No hotel or hotel room even comes close to the honeymoon suites we have here. By the way, sir, it's quite okay to book a honeymoon suite, and not be on a honeymoon. There are a lot of single people who do that just because they want the fanciest room, it's quite common actually. Anyways, what is your last name?"

"...I don't have a last name...it's booked under my baby's last name which is Phyronix."

"I see." There was a slight pause while the desk worker looked up Sasha's last name on the computer. "Your room number is 726, sir," said the desk worker as he gave Ratchet his room card.

"Thanks," said Ratchet.

On their way to the hotel elevator, Sasha asked Ratchet about his last name saying, "I, myself, have always wondered about your last name Ratchet. Can you tell me perhaps?"

"Nope, nobody needs to know but me, so please don't ask. I'm sorry, but I do value some level of privacy, even from one of the only people I can possibly trust." Ratchet then hugged Sasha amorously, and said, "I love you baby. I'm glad I finally got the chance to plan something for the two of us."

Sasha looked straight into his eyes and said, "Please know that whatever you share with me won't go any further than me. It would make me feel very trusted, loved, and special to you if you shared why you don't have a last name with me."

"Like I said Sash, I love you, and I trust you. I think I made that very clear by planning and organizing this day for you. What? Today didn't make you feel special? Thanks," said Ratchet.

"Oh Ratchet, baby. You know I didn't mean it like that. Listen..." said Sasha as she squeezed Ratchet in the middle of the hotel lobby, "...all I meant is that it would be an honour to know something about you that you feel is private. I don't mean to intrude. I'm so sorry, hotshot."

"It's okay, I understand, don't worry, my baby. Maybe we should hit the button for the elevator. It might help us get to our room faster."

"Hehe, I guess so," giggled Sasha as she pushed the button.

Since there was nobody else waiting, Ratchet and Sasha shared a passionate lover's kiss before the elevator came.

The second Ratchet opened the door all Sasha could think to exclaim was "Nice room!" It had a higher than average ceiling, a white crystal chandelier, two king sized beds with red, silky/velvety comforters and sheets, the walls were wallpapered golden with red framing, and the carpet was a rich blood red which happened to be Sasha's favourite colour. The room contained a personal microwave, fridge/freezer and toaster.

"Sasha, let's, also, go look in the bathroom. Isn't this amazing? Did I do well?"

"'Did you do well?' Of course! 'Well' isn't the word, and 'amazing' isn't the word either. Words cannot express how happy I am Ratchet." When the couple stepped into the bathroom, the first thing they noticed was the huge jet tub which was double the size of a normal tub. It was equipped with a massage therapy shower-head. The sink was made out of black marble, and there was a mirror above it with a jewel encrusted border, most likely Swarovski crystal. The toilet was...well...a white, clean toilet. The floor was made of white tile, and the walls were made up of brown tile. When Sasha took one look at the bathroom all she exclaimed was "Whoa, luxury!"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Room service," sounded a male voice. Ratchet opened the door. "Sorry to disturb, but I just want to make sure there's enough soap, shampoo and towels in this room for you." The server looked around; saw that everything was golden, and left.

"Something about his voice seemed frightfully familiar..." said Ratchet.

"Whatever, let's get a little more comfortable," said Sasha.

"Let's also get unpacked," said Ratchet. Ratchet approached Sasha after unpacking, and embraced her, stroking her cheek. He then whispered in her ear, "Babe, I am so ready right now..." then he smiled, warmly, gazing into her blue eyes.

"I need to wash up though, hotshot, be patient," whispered Sasha.

"Don't take all night, honey." Sasha entered the bathroom where she hid her red lace bra while she was unpacking, earlier. She took her dress off, but left on her panty hose and the red lace thong she was wearing underneath. When she had put the bra on, washed her face of all makeup, sprayed on perfume and felt refreshed, she exited the bathroom to meet Ratchet's gaze.

One look at Sasha, and the passionate feelings he experienced were indescribable. He was excited and turned on, but most important, deeply in love. He had never seen Sasha in such little clothing before, and she looked amazing. He thought she had a great body. She was super skinny, but had a curvy enough figure. Her chest was a little small, but that certainly didn't take away from her beauty in his eyes. All he did was stare at her, taking in her beauty. "Ratchet, what are you waiting for? Cuddle with me and kiss me. Staring at me makes this feel a lot more awkward."

Ratchet immediately grabbed her out of passion, and brought her to the king sized bed, closest to the door of the hotel room. He smelled her perfume that she had on; he had on fresh cologne, too. "You're so beautiful and sexy," said Ratchet with a firm passion in his voice. Sasha slowly proceeded to take off his clothes, and he gently kissed her and caressed her face. He whispered to her saying, "My baby; my special, special, special baby. I have a question for you." He kissed her some more, and allowed her to remove his pants, so he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Ratchet got off the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasha, slightly taken aback and worried.

"I said I had a question."

"What's your question?" asked a confused Sasha.

"Come here, baby," said Ratchet. Sasha got off the bed and came over to where Ratchet was. "Sasha, I'm as impressed with this room as I am with the Starship Phoenix, well, almost at least."

"Okay?"

"You remember my reaction well, don't you Sash?"

"Yes...yes I do."

"What did I ask as a joke?" asked Ratchet, as he went to get something from the hotel room safe.

"Well you asked...me...to... marry you..." said Sasha as she practically trembled, knowing what Ratchet would ask.

Ratchet then got down on one knee and said, "Well baby, this time I'm not kidding; will you do me this great honour and become my wife? Would you do that for me? May I spend the rest of my life with you? Please say yes, don't break my heart. I love you so much," he said, as he presented the beautiful, diamond engagement ring.

"YES! Oh, I love you so much!" said Sasha as Ratchet slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you, too." Ratchet and Sasha then shared a deeply passionate kiss. "You really mean it Sash? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You love me, and I love you. What other reason is there? I always thought you were cute, Ratchet, you know that? I had a crush on you since…well since I saw you, actually. Face it, you're hot."

"You…? Really, are you making that up? Come on now."

"No, seriously, Ratchet. I thought you were cute. I wasn't sure you liked me though. I'm just ordinary after all, and you're a big-shot hero. I wasn't sure what you'd see in me. That's why I was surprised when you first met me, because you jokingly asked me to marry you. It was awkward…very awkward, but…in a good way, you know."

"Baby, you are more special, beautiful, and loving than any girl I've ever come across." Ratchet took Sasha in his arms and kissed her. "By the way Sasha, you are Mayor of Metropolis, the president's daughter, and were captain of the greatest spaceship known to life! If that's not special, then I'd like to know your definition of it." They kissed again, each kiss getting more passionate.

Ratchet and Sasha were now standing completely naked, kissing each other. They stopped kissing, and stood there, looking at each other's nakedness. Ratchet's desire was higher than ever, and so was Sasha's.

Ratchet threw Sasha on the bed, playfully, and started kissing her again. He gazed upon her, smiling tenderly, and caressed her face, shoulders, arms, breasts, waist and hips. "I love you baby, with _all_ my heart. Don't ever leave me lest you _break_ my heart," said Ratchet. Sasha squeezed him tight and then Ratchet reciprocated.

"I would never hurt you or leave you. I mean it, yes is my answer. The honour would be all mine to have you as a husband, hotshot," said Sasha. Ratchet then whispered words of love in her ear, tenderly. He wanted her. After Sasha reassured Ratchet that she was on birth control, he made love with her. It was Sasha's very first sexual encounter, but of course, Ratchet was very gentle with her at first, and she trusted him, making the night all the more special. Eventually Ratchet was able to do it normally, and then he was even able to do it how he wanted to; hard and passionate. Sasha enjoyed every act of love making with her new fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The First Haunt

Back at the Phoenix, Qwark and Skidd were still arguing about who should go to Hell, and it was annoying Al, Helga, Skrunch and Clank so much, that they all yelled, "SHUT THE HECK UP!" at once. Skrunch would've, of course, yelled it in monkey.

Skidd then said, "Ya'll stay outta this! This is between me and Qwark, and I know that Qwark should go to Hell for, wait, Qwark, what did you need to go to Hell for again? Be honest, please. You might finally acquire at least some form of honour."

"All I did was I had the volume low for Skrunch, who was sleeping, but you got all pissed, and woke him up, you fuck! YOU are the one that should go to Hell, you retard!"

One of the ranger bots broke in and said, "Qwark would you just shut up? Nobody cares about your stupidity. If you wanted the volume barely audible to let your monkey sleep, what's the point of watching it? You're not going to be able to hear the damn thing anyway!"

"Yeah, and the monkey was woken up by the arguing and so was everyone else," said Helga in a stern voice.

"Yeah, that Skidd here started!" screeched Qwark, who was embarrassed.

"Skidd had a point though. If you can't hear it, why watch it? That's the least logical thing I've heard in my life," stated Al.

"Okay, okay, I get it, fine!" yelled Qwark as he stormed off the bridge.

"Now can we all have some form of peace?" Helga asked Skidd, who was still standing there.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have antagonized him. I'll let the stupid be stupid."

"Don't forget fat," added Helga. Skidd and Helga both laughed, as Clank and Al headed off the bridge to play some chess together. Skrunch proceeded to try and get some more rest in Ratchet's quarters.

Roger was reading a book in his hotel room on Pokitaru. He had problems sleeping sometimes. Reading great novels always helped him. He always liked fictional novels. The book he was reading was called "Something More." It was about cowboys and gold which he thought was very interesting. He made it to chapter three before falling asleep with the book in his hands.

Roger thought about the lady he met too. He thought she was very pretty, almost like Courtney Gears, but more modest and subtle, which is what he liked. In his opinion, Courtney behaved like a skanky whore. His thoughts drifted to Sasha's mother too, though. He used to love her so much, but she just went crazy. She got addicted to acid and meth, and Roger always blamed himself. Kate (Sasha's mother) was beautiful inside and out when he met her, and when he married her. She wouldn't have dreamed of taking drugs, at least until...those incidents...his thoughts immediately drifted back to Samantha. He didn't like thinking about the past, as it would always make him feel truly guilty and awful.

The drugs had a mind-blowing effect on Kate. They turned her into a monster, quite literally. She was violent, especially when she was at her most high, and although she never physically hurt Roger, as he was strong, she posed a threat to Sasha whom she had actually hit once, and badly bruised during one of her highs. Sasha was only thirteen years of age at the time. That was it; Roger divorced her after that incident. He wanted to protect his daughter from all violence and abuse in the world, especially that of her own mother.

Sasha's dad was at work when it happened, and he came home to see that Sasha was developing a black eye. He also over-heard his wife call Sasha a mistake.

"How dare you call our daughter a mistake, you do not deserve her or me! You take your fucking drugs...AWAY from us! We do not deserve this from you, and I will no longer accept it. I initially paid for this house by the way, so I'll give you back the money for the part of the mortgage you paid, and kick you out!"

"I'm not going anywhere. This is the matrimonial home. You'll have to do better than simply owning it to kick me out. By the way you're one to talk, you..."

"Once I win 'exclusive possession of the matrimonial home', I can accuse you of trespassing," interrupted Roger.

"FINE, save it for the fucking courts! For your information bastard, _you _do not deserve _me_! Have fun, both of you. I'll see your asses in court!"

She left and never came back, not even to apologize to Sasha, or check in with her, hence the reason Sasha felt abandoned. Sasha doesn't know the half of it...if she knew about...the incident...she'd have an entirely different viewpoint; she'd understand that her mother really always loved her, but the drugs turned her into a demon.

Roger woke up at 2:00am, and sighed as he lay in bed. He started reliving the past again including...the incident...and he knew he still loved her. He couldn't face his own guilt, he blamed himself for everything. He hoped that once he got to know Samantha a little more he wouldn't have to relive the past, feel guilty and lonesome, or love Kate anymore. He just remembered the Kate he used to know before...the incident...and became very sad for a while before falling back to sleep.

Ratchet and Sasha were still making love. After both of them were finally tired out, Sasha went into the bathroom to clean up a little before actually sleeping for the rest of the night.

Sasha felt totally in love with Ratchet, and willed to be in complete submission to him all her life. She wanted him to feel appreciated, loved and cared about. Sasha thought that she'd never feel this way about any man; she was quite proud of her strong will, and the last thing on her mind was marriage or men. She wanted her own life, but Ratchet seemed to just swoop in and change everything. Sasha wondered how he had so much power over her and her feelings. It's like she was a completely changed woman...engaged...but how? She loved Ratchet so much, but she didn't remember how it happened. How did she end up here, in this situation? Sasha didn't care about her questions really. She just knew that she was completely in love with Ratchet. He made her feel something she couldn't describe in her heart, and she knew that her feelings were mutual; he would do anything for her. Sasha felt lucky and she knew that this would be the best week of her life.

Ratchet came into the bathroom and asked, "Are you okay, babe? Come back to bed." Ratchet then put both his arms around Sasha's torso from behind her, in-front of the bathroom mirror. They were soon hugging amorously in the bathroom, and kissing.

Krueger was still outside the Ritz. He knew that the Ratchet and Sasha duo hadn't gotten to sleep yet, so he was still waiting for the right moment. After about an hour, they were in a deep sleep together, still naked. This meant that they were vulnerable, and Krueger got even more of a pleasure from harming the most vulnerable. He entered the Ritz...invisible. Fred didn't even need an elevator to get up to room 726; he let his soul float to the destination.

Freddy remembered when he lured a girl named Tina outside by calling her name, and throwing rocks at her window. His plan was to lure Ratchet to him in the same sort of way, minus the rocks. He'd just have to say "Ratchet..." and see what happened. He whispered "Ratchet...psst. Hey Ratchet...come to Freddy." Ratchet opened his eyes, he was still sleeping, but he dreamed he opened his eyes.

"Sasha? Is that you, baby cake?"

"No, it's Freddy."

"Who the hell is Freddy?" sleep talked Ratchet.

"Come...come...come...come..." That's all that Ratchet heard as a reply, a whisper, gradually diminishing to no sound at all.

"Come where?" asked Ratchet.

"...To the...bathroom."

By now, Ratchet had no idea what was going on, and was totally freaked out. He froze, he couldn't even move a muscle he was that terrified, and everybody knows how rare that usually is for someone like Ratchet.

"I must be having a nightmare, that, or I'm going completely insane. I guess I should go to the bathroom to clear my head, but seriously though, WTF?"

"That's right, lover boy! Come to Freddy..."

"Okay? I'm coming...I...guess." Ratchet didn't think it was a good idea. He thought of waking up his Sasha, getting dressed, and escaping out the window, but then, Sasha would think he's nuts. Ratchet couldn't let that happen, besides, he was practically being pulled to the bathroom, as if he had no more control of his body. He started to panic, for he literally had no control.

"You're mine!" yelled Freddy. Ratchet screamed helplessly in his sleep, and it woke up Sasha.

"Ratchet, baby what's the matter? Ratchet wake up! Wake up! You're just having a bad dream, hotshot. It's okay, wake up!" He just kept on screaming. Sasha saw his body pulled to the bathroom for real. "You're floating, Ahh! What the hell's going on here!?" screamed Sasha as she quickly threw on a robe, and ran outside the hotel room. Everyone heard the commotion and ran to her aid.

"What? Whatever is the matter, dear?"

"My fiancée is in trouble. His body has been yanked from the bed to the bathroom by some invisible thing. I don't know what's doing it; his body looked as though it was floating on its own; please don't think I'm crazy; I KNOW what I saw!"

"Shhh," said the elderly lady, the lady that asked what was wrong. Everyone on that floor was out of their rooms to see what the racket was about. Everybody was of different species. This elderly lady was an unnamed green, humanoid species.

"I...beg your pardon everyone, but if you don't mind me asking what's going on here? I'd really like to know," said Lawrence, the same guy that checked the room earlier. Ratchet found something familiar in this guy's voice because he used to be Dr. Nefarious' maid/assistant. He had recently quit that job, and started working at fancy hotels because, "They are simply more fashionable."

"This woman claims that she saw her fiancée's body...uh...floating...uh...mysteriously," said a slightly nervous Dallas. A woman named Juanita was standing there too, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh..." said Lawrence, not really believing him. "Well then, I best be on my way, dirty rooms and what not."

"Would somebody please go in there and see if Ratchet is okay? I'm a little nervous to go in there, seriously, I know what I saw. It was scary! Somebody, please! I NEED to know that he's okay!" exclaimed Sasha finally.

"I'll go check for you Sasha," said Juanita.

"Thanks a bunch."

"No problem, it was probably a mere dream anyways; I don't think there's anything to be scared of." Juanita walked in to find Ratchet sleeping in the bathroom...naked. "Well, Sasha he seems to be okay, but he's mysteriously sleeping in the bathroom," said Juanita, who was embarrassed she saw him naked.

"Did somebody have a fight?" exclaimed Dallas, inappropriately. Sasha and Juanita both shot him daggers, and he shut up.

"The bottom line, Sasha, is that he's okay," said Juanita with sympathy in her voice, as she put her hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"How he ended up in the bathroom I have no clue, though, which still leaves me freaked out."

"Well he's okay so I suppose everyone can go get some shuteye now," said the elderly woman.

"It's nice to know the superhero lives," said Dallas, as everyone went back to their rooms. Everyone on the floor knew exactly who Ratchet and Sasha were. They were very important, notable, and known figures of society. Now that everyone on floor seven of the Ritz Carlton knew they were engaged, rumour would travel quickly, especially since Dallas and Juanita are on HV every week.

Dallas and Juanita used to be on "Vox News," but ever since Dreadzone exploded, they started a reality holovision show. It was Dallas' idea to start it, "...for money making purposes only, of course." He "pretended" to marry Juanita, but nobody knows that he swapped the fake justice of the peace for a real one.

Juanita couldn't stand working with Dallas, so she always tried setting deathtraps for him. She's only doing this show, "...until I have found a better, more enjoyable, employment opportunity. Trust me, I am _pounding_ the pavement."

Sasha went into the hotel room, and woke Ratchet up, "Ratchet, baby, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Sasha, but something lured me here in the nightmare I just had. I must've sleepwalked. I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to leave you. Do you want to cuddle?"

"Sure I do, but I can assure you, hotshot, that you did not sleepwalk."

"Huh?" asked Ratchet.

"I heard you scream in your sleep, Ratchet, and some...thing carried your body to the bathroom. It looked like your body was floating." Sasha started breathing heavily. "I'm kind of nervous, Ratchet. I know what I saw...it was creepy, something is definitely up, Ratchet."

Ratchet wanted to comfort her. He was sure he just had a nightmare and sleepwalked; he figured this gave him an opportunity to comfort her which is an opportunity he was waiting a long time for. He loved showing off to her; it was good for his pride. He showed off to her once before. That's all he could ever do to impress her, for she never needed support or comfort. She was a very self-willed and independent woman. Now it was like she completely relied on him; she needed him, and this made him feel special. "Oh baby, come here. You don't need to be nervous when you're with me. If there's something up, I'll protect you, you trust me right?"

"Ratchet, I know what I saw, and you should know what you 'dreamed.' It's not something you seemed to have control over, you were struggling and screaming. You were FLOATING, for crying out loud, Ratchet! That despicable thing carried your body to the bathroom. What the HELL happened to your arm!?" gasped Sasha who just noticed a huge claw-like gash on Ratchet's arm.

"Huh? Oh my gosh, I don't know. Oh, my...gosh. Freddy clawed my arm in my dream, it was real Sasha, you're right. Whatever went down, we need to stay together. I think there's a murderer in the hotel. I must've been cut, and then just incorporated it into my dream. Make sure the door is locked, Sash."

By now, Sasha was trembling with fear. She believed in Freddy now, she automatically figured that Freddy was the despicable thing that harmed Ratchet, but she still made sure the door was locked. "Please…I saw what happened. I don't think there was anybody else in the hotel room, at the time, Ratchet. You were literally floating. No crazy murderer was carrying you."

"Babe, you were sleeping too. Sasha, we were both dreaming, and both incorporated real events into our dream. Dreams can't cause a real injury, that's absurd. Dreams are dreams, they aren't real. Now take off your robe, and let's both go back to bed; I'm exhausted."

"Alright, baby." After two hours, the two fell back into a deep sleep.

Freddy decided to leave them alone for the night. He had just instilled enough fear for him to gain power from it. The more power he had, the less chance he had of running out of power, like an incident before, that was so bad, he had to use Jason (another un-dead killer) to cause some fear for him to feed on. That didn't end too well, but he learned from his mistake. "I am so good at managing power, now. My three masters are going to be so proud of me. I would never let them down, and I feel so honoured to have the position I have. AhhhahahahahahaHAH!" said Freddy to himself. Freddy would return the next day. Freddy just couldn't wait to kill.

It was Monday morning, and Ratchet woke up before Sasha. He figured that she could bear to wake up without him there because it was daylight, and everything was less creepy in the day, especially for a woman like Sasha. He didn't want to come off as one of these over protective men who treat their babes like they aren't capable of moving, so he got up to take his morning shower, leaving her asleep. He looked at the clock. It was already 9:00am. That was fine, since they didn't need to be anywhere that day. Ratchet took a shower, washed his face, brushed his teeth and threw on some cologne while in the bathroom. He then exited the bathroom at exactly 9:30am.

Ratchet saw Sasha sleeping in an unusually peaceful manner. She was asleep exactly like Sleeping Beauty; on her back, eyes facing upward, lips in a small smile, not moving one bit. He wondered what she might be dreaming about. Maybe she was dreaming of him.

He decided to go pick a rose from the garden, outside of the hotel, for her. He'd put it on her chest, so she could wake up with it. He'd put a note on it saying, "My baby, I love you," then sit on the bed next to her, and read a newspaper, until she woke. He planned to eventually kiss her awake, "Sleeping Beauty" style if she wasn't awake by 10:00am. He went down and picked the best looking rose there was for her, and put it on her chest with the note saying, "My baby, I love you," as he gently caressed her cheek. He then sat on the other bed and started reading the newspaper he had picked up on the way.

Sasha woke up at 9:45am to find the rose and note. Sasha read the note, and looked over at Ratchet who had his head in the newspaper, not realizing she had woken. She went over, rolled the newspaper down, and started kissing Ratchet.

He reciprocated her movements for 15 seconds, and then asked, "You get the note and rose I left on you, babe?"

"I sure did hotshot. You're more romantic than I thought."

"Is there anything you want to do today? We could watch a movie, take a walk, and see if there are any interesting malls I could take you shopping in, whatever you want baby cake."

"Maybe we could just take a walk. I need a breath of fresh air, especially after what happened last night."

"Okay, honey."

"Just let me get dressed and ready to go."

"Don't take all day," said Ratchet.

"I won't honey, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bloody Sight and a False Arrest

It was morning at the Phoenix, and Clank, Skrunch, Helga, Qwark, Skidd, Al and the ranger bots were all getting ready for the day. Robots were less maintenance than organic life forms. All they had to do was unhook themselves from the charge outlet, put on an outfit (or paint on an outfit, depending), and go. They only had to wash once a week, like cars. Robots, also, never really stank. Everybody that wasn't a robotic life form tended to shower every day; except for Qwark who, unless it was for everybody else on the Phoenix complaining about it, would be quite content to shower only once a month.

When everybody was ready Helga said, "I am behind schedule! I was supposed to be up at five in the morning! Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Helga relax, it's not a big deal. It's not like you really have to be anywhere. How about, just for today, you change your schedule a bit. Go on, treat yourself!"

"Ho, ho, ho, I am not a slacker like you! I would never look for the easy way out! Just for this, I am skipping breakfast, and going straight to my jumping jack routine!"

"Okay, that's still a change, and for the record, little Miss Grumpy, I'm not a slacker," said Skidd in an angry tone of voice.

"Humph!" said Helga as she stormed to the exercise room.

"Skidd, just let Helga be Helga," said Qwark in a voice that would suggest he had pity for her soul.

After five minutes of sitting around doing nothing, Skidd whined, "Oh, there's nothing to do!"

"You could play vid-comics," suggested Clank. "There's more than just Captain Qwark stuff; there's Jak and Daxter, Spy Kids 2, and even a Danny Copper video game."

"Danny Copper, cool; I love magic tricks!" exclaimed Skidd. "Something to do," continued Skidd, "It's MAGIC!" Pretty soon there was a line-up for Ratchet's widescreen that never seemed to move.

It was 10:00am, and Roger was waiting for Samantha in the same place they talked the day before, right outside the cafe. He sat on a bench, and read the news while he waited for only one minute. "Hey Roger," said Samantha when she arrived.

"Oh, hi there Sammy, oh I hope you don't mind me calling you Sammy."

"Oh, no that's fine. Everyone calls me that." There was five minutes of awkward silence before Samantha broke it. "So...how did you sleep last night?"

"Well it wasn't the best night's sleep to tell you the truth, Sammy."

"Oh, why didn't you get a good sleep, if you don't mind my asking, of course?"

"No, no that's fine. It's just that I've been married and divorced, and it might sound awkward that I'm bringing this up, seeing as we just met yesterday, but I miss my wife. I miss who she used to be before I... look, never mind. I don't feel comfortable talking about it with somebody I barely know. I was just thinking about everything that happened to me before in my life, that's all. Plus, I have a condition that makes it more difficult for me to get to sleep. It always takes me at least two hours."

"Oh...that's too bad, I guess."

There was more awkward silence for about ten minutes before Roger had to break it. "So...Sammy, you look really nice today."

"Thanks Roger, look do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"What in the Universe do you mean?"

"Well...you keep paying me compliments, you look like you feel a little awkward, and I think, well; I'll let you ask."

"Ask what?"

"You should know what I'm talking about."

"Well Sammy, isn't _this_ a date?"

Samantha glanced at Roger, chuckled, and then said, "No, not really. We just agreed to meet to talk about who knows what."

"Well, lady, it can still be a date if you want it to be," flirted Roger.

"Well I guess the question is, 'do I want it to be,' and my answer is, 'yes.'"

"Then it is, my dear. You don't mind if I call you dear?"

"Not at all, we _are_ on a first date after all." Roger took Samantha into the cafe. He opened the door for her, and let her go first, of course. Samantha ordered a Strawberry Martini, and Roger ordered his usual Heineken. Roger obviously paid for both drinks. "So tell me more about this ex-wife of yours, if you don't mind telling me, that is."

"Look, as I said before, I don't really want to talk about her anymore. It makes me feel really sad, so can we change the subject, please?"

"I'm sorry," said Samantha who was totally embarrassed.

"It's fine; I'm just touchy about that period of my life, that's all." Samantha nodded and accepted, though still curious about why he was so sensitive about it. She figured it was probably inappropriate for her to ask in the first place anyway, given the fact that they didn't really know each other.

She changed the subject by asking, "So...Roger, do you have any other children, other than your daughter, the Mayor of Metropolis?"

"No I don't. Do you have any kids Sammy?"

"Yes, I have a son who is fully grown. The father, who was my husband, stepped out on me, and so I divorced him long ago. We both had shared custody of our son. By the way, my son's name is Tom."

"Wow, that's interesting."

"Maybe you could meet him eventually, if you like?"

"Sure dear, maybe you'd also like to meet Sasha, my daughter."

"It would be nice to meet the Mayor of my city."

"You live in Metropolis too, eh? That's nice."

"Yeah_, _I think that Metropolis is the best city to live in on Kerwan."

"Really, well that's compliments for my daughter. She does a really good job. I'll tell her you said that; hey, you could even say that when you meet her."

"Yeah, I definitely will, if I meet her."

After ten minutes, Roger asked, "Well Sammy, is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"I don't know."

"Well in that case maybe we could go down to the beach."

"That sounds nice. I'll have to get my bathing suit, though."

"Of course, dear, why don't I take you back to your hotel to change? I'll wait for you outside."

"That's very nice of you, but I'd prefer if you just met me at the beach. I won't be too long."

"That's perfectly fine by me," said Roger.

"I'll meet you at the beach in say...20 minutes; is that okay, Roger?"

"Sure."

"Good then, meet me there."

"Sure." Roger immediately walked down to the beach to wait for his new acquaintance. After Roger waited ten minutes at the beach, Samantha showed up in a red bikini.

"Hello Roger, fancy meeting you here." They both laughed.

"You know Sammy; I would totally ask you out on a second date…if you wanted."

"Aw, that's sweet, sure."

"So is it official?"

"Is what official?"

"Should I schedule another date for us?"

"Of course, go right ahead. I'll give you my number. "

"I just hope I'm not rushing, I mean I did just meet you yesterday."

"No, don't worry."

"Okay then. I would like to know more about you, you know, get to know you better. You seem very interesting. I guess I can start by asking where you work and what you do."

"Oh I'm an accountant at a bank called 'Capital Financial.'"

"Really, I've been to that bank. It's pretty big."

"Yeah, it's one of the biggest in Metropolis."

"Do you enjoy working, or are you always working for the weekend?"

"So-so. The pay is good, so that helps."

"Well that's good."

"I need to afford vacations like this every once in a while."

"Yeah that's always important. What does your son do? You say he's fully grown."

"He's still in school, but he lives on campus so technically I'm an empty nester. He most likely won't need to come back with what he's studying. There are a lot of employment opportunities with it, and the pay is apparently excellent, so yeah."

"What does he study? Does it feel good being an empty nester, or do you miss your son a lot?"

"The freedom is nice, but I do miss him. He was always such a sweet boy. He never usually got into trouble. He's studying quantum physics. He's a really smart kid, I must say."

"Well that's good. He sounds like an upstanding man. I'd love to meet him."

"Well soon you'll be able to. What about your daughter? I mean I know she's the Mayor, and all, but what about what she's like as a person, if you don't mind my curiosity."

"Not at all, well she's a nice young lady; I have to hand it to her. She has a boyfriend now, though. I don't know if I'm too keen on him or not. He seems nice, but I don't want him all over my daughter, right away, you know? Some guys take advantage. I don't want to see her hurt in any way. She's 23. I really should learn to back off. I don't think I've ever really grown comfortable with her dating. It's hard for me to trust any man with my daughter; it's like no man will I ever perceive as good enough."

"That is definitely understandable to be protective of your child, but, yes, especially at her age, you should give her an opportunity to make her own mistakes. It's her life, and hers to live."

"You're right, and I don't even know if he's a mistake for her or if he's her bright future, but whatever he is, it's got to be her decision. I need to get over this, because if I don't, I'm afraid my relationship with my daughter will suffer."

"It could, but I'm sure she understands. What's her boyfriend's name anyways?"

"His name is Ratchet."

"Ratchet…you mean the galactic superhero? I don't think she could pick a better man for herself."

"Ah, no, he can be a pervert, and that's what I have an issue with sometimes. He's never rude, but he redlines it, at least in my opinion. You know with fame comes ego, and with famous men, they'll go through women like tissue. I'm worried my precious Sasha will end up just another notch to him."

"Well, she obviously doesn't see it that way. How long have they been dating? He may be hormonal because he's young, but that doesn't necessarily mean he'll stray, or take advantage. Also, try to keep in mind that yours and her opinion are separate opinions. She is a unique person, as we all are. Like I said, let her live her own life."

"They have been dating for a while now. I mean, he hasn't strayed, or tried pressuring her into any unwanted situations that I'm aware of. You're right, Sammy, this is my issue. Anyways, I kind of want to go swimming, how about you?"

"Yeah, let's," said Samantha, as they both headed for the water.

Ratchet and Sasha walked in one of the parks in Malia. There were quite a few pretty parks, near the hotel, to choose from. The park they chose was called, "Environmentally Aware." It earned its name because it was the park that was most popular for planting trees. Everyone chose to plant trees here, and the park is used as an educational tool for nearby schools, to educate about the environment, and it was also the most pretty, hence why Ratchet decided to take Sasha there. "So, baby, are you enjoying your walk?"

"Yes I am, but we've been walking for about 40 minutes, and I'm getting tired. Can we go back to the hotel please, hotshot?"

"Of course we can, baby." They got back to their room, cuddled for a bit, and then took a 2 hour nap before waking up hungry, and ordering room service for lunch. Ratchet and Sasha ordered room service again for dinner, around 2 hours before they went to bed.

"Ratchet, I'm nervous because of what happened last night. It wasn't a dream, I mean look at your arm. I had a dream about some burned guy, in a Christmas sweater, with a sword glove, and I have the exact same cut on my stomach, Ratchet, look," said Sasha, before falling asleep that night.

"You had the same dream I did Sasha?"

"Did he have on a weird red and green, striped sweater and a sword glove?"

"Yes."

"Then YES, I dreamed of the same wretch!"

"Okay, calm down, I'm sure it was just a creepy coincidence. I believe there was a weirdo in our hotel room last night that's all. If it makes you feel any better, Sash, I reported what happened to me to the hotel security, earlier, before you woke up this morning. As long as we make sure our door is locked, we should be fine."

"I know I sound like a wuss, but I really don't believe this is a coincidence. How could somebody break into our hotel room, the door automatically locks, Ratchet. This isn't an apartment it's a hotel."

"Obviously the lock wasn't working last night, Sasha. Now just forget it, and go to sleep. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Fine I'll trust you, after all, that is possible, I guess." They, then, both fell asleep.

Freddy Krueger knew exactly when Ratchet and Sasha fell asleep. He was monitoring closely. This time, he'd haunt to kill. He went up to room 726, as easily as before, and he brought Ratchet's body to the bathroom. He didn't allow Ratchet to experience this in his dream, though. He gave Ratchet back his full awareness in the bathroom, to experience his dream, and the torture, but he disabled audibility of his screams in the real world, as not to wake up Sasha, whom he had different plans for. Ratchet just looked like he was peacefully sleeping. Nobody watching him sleep would have the faintest idea that he was having such a severe nightmare.

Freddy started cutting Ratchet's genital area as slowly as possible. This lasted about a good hour, and he got off on the severe pain Ratchet experienced. You could see the pain in his eyes. He was screaming, but nobody heard. Then Freddy cut up Ratchet's face to the point where he was barely recognizable. He then gouged out one of Ratchet's eyes, leaving nothing but a socket, before disembowelling him, which took a good two hours. When Freddy was finally through he just left, leaving Sasha asleep, and Ratchet's dying body, in real life, teleported from the bed to the bathroom floor, and all injuries attained in the dream were on his body for real. He was trying his best to frame Sasha. He planned to capture her in jail.

Sasha woke up at around 4:00am that morning to go to the bathroom. When she discovered Ratchet, and saw him brutally mutilated, all she could think to do was scream, and burst out of her hotel room, panicking desperately. She broke down in the arms of one of the security guards. This time, the whole entire hotel knew that something was up, not just because of Sasha's screeching, but because once the crime scene was discovered by security, the entire hotel was evacuated immediately.

Once everybody had learned what happened, Freddy's plan started to unfold. Everybody either suspected that Sasha was as guilty as sin, that she was a raging psycho, or both. Nobody believed her story about Freddy, and that's exactly how Freddy wanted it. He was feeding off of Sasha's fear alone to get power; this was a perfect time to make Sasha completely vulnerable.

Sasha was not arrested yet. Police were still investigating, but she was a prime suspect. She was the only person around Ratchet at the time of his death; it was impossible for anybody else to have entered the hotel room, unless they were security. Security was on surveillance the whole time, and not a single security employee was near the hotel room at the time of Ratchet's brutal murder.

When Sasha got back to the phoenix, she quickly realized that everybody had heard what happened to their hero, Ratchet. Nobody even made eye-contact with her. They all suspected her. Al and Helga were now her worst enemies. They even made cutting comments.

Al said, as soon as he saw Sasha back on board the Phoenix, "How could you have? What did he ever do to you? Why? You're vile! You betrayed us all greatly; not even Qwark could betray us this hard. We thought you were on our team Sash! Why?" Helga didn't even say anything to her, but Helga _did_ hit her in the face pretty hard.

Sasha just wanted this nightmare to end. She was innocent, and she was the only soul who knew, or believed that. Not even her own crew believed she wasn't guilty, not to mention having to deal with the loss of Ratchet, and the life she dreamed of sharing with him. She ran to her quarters, the only place where she could escape everybody's dagger glares, and wept harder than she'd ever wept. She sobbed her entire heart out onto her pillow until the whole pillow was damp. After she couldn't physically stay up crying, she slept.

Roger and Sammy were the only two people that didn't hear about what happened at the hotel. Roger, still, didn't even know they went on a date there in the first place. A few days later, however, he found out from Samantha. "Roger, have you seen the news?!"

"No, why do you ask? You seem very distraught, what's the matter?"

"Your daughter is a prime suspect for the murder of Ratchet; Ratchet is apparently dead, and they are blaming Sasha. I think you better phone her, or something, and ask what the heck's going on because I certainly have no clue. This is crazy."

"What!? GIVE me that!" exclaimed a shocked Roger. He then read the news. "Oh, no. Oh, no! This can't be happening," gasped Roger in total shock. "I've got to get back ASAP! I'm leaving, catching a flight right now."

"I don't blame you. Do you want me to come?"

"Why would I need you to come? You don't really know her yet, and this is a matter that I'd be better equipped to handle. I'm the president; I own law enforcement in Kerwan. I will not let this happen to her. I know, for a fact, that my daughter's an innocent woman."

"Well... be on your way then." Samantha wanted to be polite to Roger, but she thought that Sasha was as guilty as sin. She read the entire article, and couldn't see how it was possible for anybody else to be the culprit if the newspaper got all the facts right.

The next day Sasha woke up and just sat in bed. The love of her life was gone, her future was gone, her career, as mayor, was gone, and all of her friends were now her enemies over something that wasn't her fault; a crime which she did not commit. She knew her dad didn't even know she was on a date at all. He'd be angry about that also, on top of everything else. He was the person she was least excited to see, but, little did she know, he was the only person on her side.

"Sasha?" asked the president as he knocked on her door, right after he arrived, "It's your dad. I heard what happened, and where you were when I was gone. I want you to know I'm not mad. In fact, I'd like to apologize for being so controlling. You are in your twenties, and you have the right to make your own decisions. Just please let me in, I wish to talk to you."

"Why? What, are you going to lecture me about how you know he was a jerk, but murdering him was wrong? Please, he was the best man a woman could ask for and I DID NOT KILL HIM! Okay, you have my side, now leave me alone. The last thing I need is somebody else having a go at me."

"I'm not here to lecture you or bash Ratchet. Even if I really _did _dislike the man I would never stoop so low as to bash the dead. I'm not here to have a go at you, either. I don't think you committed the crime; I know you better than that. I'm on your side sweetheart, even if nobody else is. Please, just let me in."

Sasha sighed with relief. "Is somebody really on my side?" Sasha thought to herself. "Just come on in. I unlocked the door."

"Alright," said Roger, with a sympathetic voice. Roger walked into her quarters, and sat beside Sasha. "Talk to me, honey. What happened? I promise I'll believe you, Sasha. The only thing I won't believe is that you committed this crime. Just tell me the truth."

"The truth is not at all believable, dad."

"I'll believe you, I promise, sweetheart."

"You really want to hear it?"

"I'm not leaving your quarters until you tell me."

"Okay, it was some burned...thing...in a Christmas sweater. He had knives for fingers, or at least a glove with four or five knives. I can't remember exactly how many."

"You saw the murder as it took place, honey?"

"No."

"Help me make sense of this. How did you know this guy in the sweater killed him then?"

"It's complicated."

"TELL ME."

"Okay, okay, so it was a dream. We both dreamed about the same guy. The first time, Ratchet was unharmed; however I did see him floating. He appeared to be screaming in his sleep. I, of course, freaked out. I ran into the hallway of the hotel screaming bloody murder, although no murder had yet taken place. I asked a woman to go in, and make sure he was okay. He was, in fact, fine. He had a cut on his arm though. He said that he had dreamed about being cut. That scared me even more because I dreamed of some guy in a Christmas sweater. I dreamed that he cut me on the stomach, I woke up with a cut on my stomach, look dad, it's still healing,"

Sasha showed him the cut. Roger looked at it, nodded, and then said, "Go on."

Sasha went on, "I asked Ratchet, the next day, if the man he'd dreamed of looked anything like that burned man, and he said 'yes.' The next night it happened. I found his body in the bathroom at 4:00am, and screeched bloody murder. This time I really meant it. I had no clue when he was killed. I only know when I discovered the body. I can only guess that the culprit was the man in our creepy dreams. There's no other explanation, other than that I killed him. That's what the authorities are going to believe. I might as well be good as dead myself now. I've lost the love of my life! EVERYONE hates me, and to top it off, I'm going down for MURDER!"

"Shhh, Sasha, hush, it's all going to be okay. I promise you."

"How the FUCK can you promise me? Why not just be honest? I see the reality; there's no need to shield me. Fuck it, just say it to me straight; my life is gone, GONE!"

"Honey, you're not mentally stable. There's no way you did this on purpose, the,"

"GET OUT, JUST GET OUT! You promised you'd believe me, you LIAR! **GET OUT!**" interrupted Sasha. Roger left, distraught. He was convinced she did it now, but out of mental instability, not on purpose. He knew how much she loved Ratchet, so it didn't make sense that she'd want to hurt him on purpose, let alone end his entire life.

"How could you defend your daughter's actions?" asked Clank, angrily. He had overheard everything. He had superb hearing, and was interested in what her father would have to say to her.

"I'm not defending her actions, Clank, simply stating that she did not do what she did on purpose. She is not mentally with it. She LOVED your dear friend with all her heart! How could you possibly believe she'd do something like this to him on purpose? Shame on you Clank, shame on you, and everybody else who believes she's capable of such a vile act!"

"Look dude, I admire your loyalty and willingness, as a parent, to be there for your child, but there comes a time when a father needs a brain. Who else could have committed the murder? Even if you say it was because of mental instability, that's bogus. She left in a perfect mental state. You need to face facts Mr. President," said Skidd.

"Oh really, how would you know her mental state, Mr. Psychologist?" asked Roger through clenched teeth. "How DARE you insult my daughter, you stupid, underachieving, pathetic, worthless loser," replied Roger, as he slammed Skidd against one of the walls of the Phoenix. "If you EVER talk like that about my daughter again," but he thought twice before uttering a death threat, and released Skidd. He then stormed into his quarters, located in the restricted area right next to Sasha's, and thought about what to do. He wanted to save his daughter, and by golly he was going to, or so he thought.

A few minutes later, authorities arrived to arrest Sasha, and to further question her at the station. Police barged into the Starship Phoenix so abruptly, and unexpectedly, that the Phoenix alarms were set off to alert that there were "intruders" in the ship. Sasha knew, immediately, who they were. "Where is she, Sasha Phyronix we mean. Where is she?"

"She is in her quarters," said Clank, "which are located just down the hall that way."

"Thanks," replied the police. They barged into Sasha's quarters. She had left the door unlocked. They arrested her. One officer showed his badge, and said, "Sasha Phyronix, you are under arrest for the murder of Ratchet the Hero. You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you do choose to say may be used against you as evidence. You have the right to a lawyer, and are entitled to one phone call once you reach the station." He then proceeded to handcuff her. She decided to remain silent, and just comply. She wanted the death penalty as an escape. She knew Ratchet, who was looking down on her now, knew the truth. The sooner she could see him again, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: True Invincibility

Everybody on the Phoenix, including the ranger bots, looked at Sasha's father after Sasha was arrested. Roger glared at everybody in return, and said, "You may think that she did this, and you're right. What you're not right about is her mental state. She loved him! I will prove, beyond a doubt, reasonable or otherwise, that my Sasha would never, in her right mind, commit such a heinous crime. What you people don't realize is that, being the president, I own the justice system. There is no way that she will end up in prison; a mental institution, maybe, but NOT a jail cell! Jail is no place for my precious daughter. Also, my daughter deserves better friends! How could you say that she'd do something like that on purpose, even after you've known her for a few years? How? SMAME on all of you! Sit in that for a while folks," finished Roger as he left for his ship, which would fly him out of the Phoenix and back to his presidential office.

Samantha was, of course, still in Pokitaru. She had finished reading the newspaper the morning after Sasha's arrest. She was glad she was arrested, but like Roger, she believed that Sasha most likely had a mental condition. Either that, or Roger wasn't as trustworthy as she thought. That, in her mind, couldn't be, though. After all, she _was_ dealing with the president, and she knew that he was, in fact, the president. Samantha thought about it for a while, and finally decided to phone Roger, as he gave her his cell-phone number. She phoned Roger, and the conversation went like this, "Hello?" said Roger.

"Hey, it's Sammy."

"Oh, hey, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just wondered how things are with your daughter. I heard about the arrest."

"Ah, well, she did commit the murder, but I swear to you, on my daughter's honor, that it was not on purpose. Being her father, I know her more than anyone. Also, based on what she told me about it, I can conclude that she is not mentally stable. She said something about a dream of some guy in a Christmas sweater, with a sword glove. Apparently, they both had the same dream, and she says that man killed Ratchet. Obviously she needs to be checked out. I think that she killed him in her sleep because she heard that he had a nightmare, and, because of fear, had the same nightmare. Obviously if you can kill in your sleep, the lights aren't all on upstairs, if you know what I mean."

"I sure do. Well, I wish you, and her, the best. I believe that it was most likely mental incapacity as well."

"Yeah, well thanks for your best wishes. How about this? I'll keep you updated, how's that?"

"That sounds good, Roger."

"Okay, I'll phone you when I hear good news."

"Okay."

"In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your vacation. This doesn't really concern you anyways. Don't let it ruin your vacation."

"I won't, I just...care that's all. I'm a caring person."

"That's nice of you, but don't worry okay? I'll handle this, she's my daughter."

"Okay, well, goodbye then, and good luck with everything."

"Thanks, bye Sammy," said Roger as he gently hung up the phone. Then he shed a little tear for his daughter.

Skidd McMarx watched the news, and was seeing Dallas and Juanita talk about Sasha, and the apparent murder. They got a chance to talk on the news, since they were at the hotel for one of the reality show episodes. This breaking news was on all the channels because of how shocking it was. Skidd turned it up, and everybody flocked into what used to be Ratchet's quarters when he was alive, to hear any updates Dallas and Juanita might have.

Dallas, on the Holovision, said, "Ratchet...killed. It is really hard to believe that our superhero, that defeated Vox, and freed everyone on Dreadzone, is really dead. I always thought he was invincible! Maybe it's not invincibility, but just that Dreadzone wasn't as dangerous as we thought, eh Juanita. What do you think?"

"No," replied Juanita, "Dreadzone was dangerous, and wretched. The reason Ratchet was murdered is because Sasha is a scheming cow. He never saw it coming. Anyone can be killed when caught unaware," said Juanita, with a threatening undertone, "At least on Dreadzone; you know that there are psychopathic robot killers, waiting to devour your soul. He thought that Sasha loved him. He was blinded, and, I hate to say it, but a little stupid to fall in love with her in the first place."

"What's funny about all this, Juanita, is that we were there. We stayed at the hotel when they did, and we didn't even see it coming. It all adds up now; the tantrum the night before the murder, to appear as if she didn't know anything, and then the murder itself. It was planned. She doesn't think that the police are going to catch on to that? She has a million witnesses. Well at least I can say that this is a fun story to follow. This is going to be one of the most exciting episodes of 'Juanita and Dallas' ever, eh Juanita?" Everybody on the Phoenix soon left when they realized they didn't have any actual new news, but were just expressing their opinion on the matter.

Lawrence was the first to discover Ratchet's dead body. He was also the most brilliant person in this whole catastrophe. The hotel always has two emergency nanotech balls which are supposed to revive the victim of a life-threatening injury. All Ratchet needed to be revived was a nanotech ball, but because of his injuries, it took a few days for the nanotech to kick in and revive him. Because of how Freddy "killed" Ratchet, to cause as much pain as possible, Ratchet was still alive...barely, but enough for the nanotech to eventually kick in. Lawrence knew this, and revived Ratchet with a nanotech ball.

Authorities left the "body" there for a few days for the purpose of not disturbing the crime-scene too early, in order to collect evidence, but, little did they know, he had a dose of nanotech in him, reviving him. After a few days, Ratchet never felt better, and was alive when everyone thought he was dead. Lawrence came back, when allowed, to see if the nanotech worked. It did, in fact, work. "What happened?" asked Ratchet.

"It appears that your fiancée tried to murder you. Your revival is free of charge, but if you would like a drink, or something to eat, it will cost you five bolts."

"No, that's completely fine. Sasha didn't try to murder me; I know that for a fact."

"Answer me this then. Who else could have attempted killing you?"

"Some weirdo that kept getting into our hotel room attempted to murder me. Anyways, where is Sasha, she isn't in our room?"

"No, she was arrested for your murder yesterday. If you want to acquit her, you best be on your way to the station."

"WHAT, no that's impossible!" With that, Ratchet rushed to the Phoenix to find out what station she was at.

When Sasha arrived at the police station, a hired investigator immediately started questioning her, in an accusing tone, harshly. If it was up to this investigator, he would have her beheaded so fast; she wouldn't know what hit her. The questioning went like this, "What is your full legal name?"

"Sasha Phyronix."

"Ah, you're the former mayor, not that I didn't already know that, but I'm required to ask everybody's name anyways. Do you know that, before I realized what you truly are, I voted for you? Fancy that, eh? You really humiliated everybody with your actions. I'm ashamed to be a Metropolitan because of you. So anyway, tell me what happened..._mayor_, humph."

"I know you're not going to believe me anyway..."

"No, I won't believe any story, other than a bold confession," interrupted Kevin (the investigator), "but I still need you to answer my questions, bitch."

"An investigator is not supposed to call who he questions names."

"Just answer my damn questions, you loathsome cunt," said Kevin in an attempt to bring the message home that he really couldn't give a crap about regulations that he thought she was going to try and use to her advantage. He wanted justice to be served, and that's all he cared about.

"Fine, it was Freddy. My fiancée and I both had the same dream. Ratchet woke me up screaming in his sleep, and I attempted to wake him out of it, but no matter what I did, he did not wake. Then I saw him floating in the air. I was fully awake, and I know what I saw." Kevin was holding back intense fits of laughter at this point. "He was okay that night, but I also had a dream of a burned man, in a red and green, striped sweater, with, what appeared to be, swords for fingers. He cut me on my stomach. Do you want to see?"

"It wouldn't prove anything if you showed me, you stupid bitch. Keep going; on with this hilarious piece of bullshit. I'm greatly amused; let me hear more of what you expect me to believe."

"The next night, I wake up at 4:00am to find my beloved dead on the bathroom floor. The rest is self-explanatory."

"Hahaha and you actually expect everybody to believe that bullshit?"

"No, I'm only stating it because it's true."

"That was a rhetorical question, you fucking bitch. Okay, I see where this is going. I have no need to ask any further questions; thanks for your precious time..._mayor_," mocked Kevin. "Oh, by the way, it's time for your strip search," laughed Kevin as he left the room.

Two female police officers came into the room and said, "Sasha, please come with us." Sasha, of course, complied, knowing, full well, the intense humiliation she was in for. The police women led her to a small room with no windows, or even steel bars. This was the "Strip Search Room." "Sasha, we need you to take off your shirt, please." Sasha had no choice but to comply. Pretty soon Sasha was completely naked in front of these two officers. She really thought that this could be the most humiliating moment of her life. She didn't think rape was much worse, although that, thankfully, was something she never experienced.

These officers were very invasive, looking straight up/in/at private areas. When it was finally finished, she just felt...extremely violated, and even more humiliated than she already was by the false accusation alone. "I guess being falsely accused of killing the love of my life, when I'm such a notable figure, isn't humiliating enough for me, huh?" asked Sasha to herself. The officers gave Sasha jail clothing to put on, and stuck her in a regular cell. She did not have a cell mate yet, thankfully. They don't treat murderers, or apparent murderers, very well in the prison she was at.

Sasha was entitled to one phone call, but she didn't feel like exercising that right at the moment. What would talking do to get her out of this situation? She decided to just sit and mope in her cell. "Do you want to make a phone call, Sasha? If you do, I suggest you make it now; if you don't, you lose the right; simple as that," said a female prison guard, in a harsh tone.

"No, I do not wish to make one, thanks."

"Fine," said the guard as she walked away from the cell, down the hallway.

Ratchet arrived at the Phoenix just seconds after learning of his baby's arrest. "I'm not dead guys," announced Ratchet to the entire crew, who just stood in shock as he arrived. Skidd was convinced he was seeing a ghost. He ran around the entire phoenix screaming, while everybody else tried to get him to calm down.

Clank walked up to Ratchet and said, "Is that really you, Ratchet? I'd like to test you. How did you meet me, and become my best friend?"

"Um...I think it was because your ship crash-landed on my planet, and you came to life and begged me for help to fight Drek? I don't know, I must be getting amnesia," said Ratchet in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Okay, I only wanted to test you because everybody thinks you're dead. How are you alive?"

"It's called nanotech. Last time I checked I didn't think we were stuck in the 1700's. How do you _think_ I'm alive? What I really want to know is why the police have fucking accused my beloved Sasha for my murder. I demand to know what station she's at. As you can clearly see, I'm not dead."

"She was taken to a prison system in the Solona Galaxy called..."

"Shut up!" interrupted Clank. The President was about to tell Ratchet where to go (he flew back to the Phoenix to grab a few things he forgot when he left earlier, and wasn't as shocked to see Ratchet alive), but Clank wanted to explain everything to him first, why she was, logically, the only person that could have attempted such a crime. "Ratchet, can I explain what's going on? I don't think you really have a clue, and this is vital information about your 'beloved,'" said Clank, calmly. Roger, in a blind rage, threw Clank against a wall, hard, and told Ratchet exactly where to go.

Ratchet then said, "Thanks, but do you really think it was necessary to throw Clank like that? He probably has vital information for me too, you know."

"No, he doesn't! He thinks that my daughter purposefully tried to kill you. He's insane." With that, Ratchet took off, in an equally blind rage, for the prison. Clank, although a little damaged, was able to rush after him, and escape Roger.

"RATCHET, please wait up, please listen to me!"

"Don't bother; I'm not interested," snapped Ratchet, sounding upset and angry. He was so upset that he was about to cry. Clank enabled a force-field around Ratchet's ship, using high tech computers that only he and Al knew how to operate, just in time. Ratchet then, literally, went psychotic with rage. He screamed to clank, "WHILE SHE'S IN THERE THINKING I'M DEAD, AND THINKING EVERYBODY HATES HER, I'M HERE ALIVE AND WELL. SHE'D BE RELIEVED TO KNOW THAT, AND **MY OWN FUCKING FREIND WON'T LET ME GO AND TAKE AWAY HER NEEDLESS FUCKING MISERY!**" Ratchet then had to take a few deep breaths from using all his air to yell to the maximum of his lungs' capacity. The deep breaths also helped calm him down enough to efficiently make his point clear, "My beloved is in there, suffering for no reason, and you're content to let her think the worst when youknow full well that the worst isn't true. You'd just be content to, still, let her suffer. For that, we are enemiesforever. I will never forgive you for this, and if you think that you can calmly state whatever fucking bullshit you wanted to say to me before, you're mistaking, because as far as I'm concerned, you can shove our entire friendship up your fucking ass, bullshit and all."

Skidd came to Clank, who was still controlling the force-field, and said, "Let him go, Clank. This is serving no purpose but to raise our bro's blood pressure, and to stress him out. He won't believe you now. Wait until he hears Sasha's story, and sees the proof himself. Just let him go, Clank. This will get you nowhere; it will only hurt you."

Clank, seeing Skidd's point, finally let Ratchet go and see his fiancée. Ratchet immediately got in his ship and took off before anybody blinked an eye. He arrived at the police station in less than five minutes. When Ratchet arrived at the station, the guards and officers could not believe their eyes. "You're alive?!" everybody yelled at once.

"YES! It's called nanotech. Wow, did I time-warp or something? How come everybody is so surprised, seriously? Where's Sasha, I DEMAND to see her. I'm obviously alive, so she obviously didn't murder me. Where is she? I want her out of this prison NOW! She's coming home with me. I demand it."

"We are afraid it's not that simple," said the investigator who interrogated her earlier. "Now it will turn into a charge of _attempted_ murder."

"OH, COME ON!" yelled Ratchet, in a very frustrated and angry tone. "She loves me with all her heart. There is no way that she would hurt me, let alone kill me. You guys are pathetic picking on her. It just shows that your investigation skills are in the fucking toilet. It's easy to pick on the person closest to the victim. You guys are showing that you are desperate, and know that you probably won't ever find the killer, so you pick on the easy target, and make her the scapegoat. I will not allow you assholes to use Sasha in that way! Because I'm alive, you'll have to actually work to find the real killer, what a fucking concept."

"Ratchet, buddy," said the investigator, "if you knew the evidence we were going on here, you would have an entirely different viewpoint on why we are 'picking on' your 'poor little' fiancée."

"I'm listening, go on. Tell me what fucking 'evidence' you have," said Ratchet, in a demanding tone.

"For one thing, sir, nobody else could have possibly been around you at the time of your attempted murder."

"You know this how?"

"We have gathered surveillance footage."

"Show me the footage, and I might consider listening to you." Ratchet watched the footage, which was clearly dated the night of his attempted murder. No weird people came into the room. Obviously there was no camera in the room. The camera was fixated on the door of the room. Ratchet instructed security to fixate a surveillance camera outside their door, and to have it on all night.

"You see now? Who else could it have been but that bitch?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Ratchet. "What about windows? Were any windows broken?"

"Nope, they were all intact. Do you need proof of that too because we have it."

"Show me, shit-face!"

"Fine, here, look," said Kevin as he threw the pictures at Ratchet. "These are the pictures that were taken of the hotel room the night of your attempted murder; check the date if you don't believe me. The windows were completely intact, and the hotel can't possibly replace windows in one night; it's a process they go through with contractors, satisfied? We don't take charges like this lightly, son," said the investigator.

"I had this dream," said Ratchet. "It was...her the whole time...how could that be? I was convinced that some weird person somehow got into our hotel room. I would never have dreamed of suspecting her...until now, but I still can't believe it..."

"I feel for you, bro, I really do, but this is what we have to go on. We have to go by what the evidence shows," said one of the female guards.

"I...understand," said Ratchet under held back tears. "She really did try to kill me..." Ratchet muttered to himself, still not willing or ready to believe it. He just sat there, staring, in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Family Loyalty

Ratchet was still at the station, questioning, in his mind, if he still wanted to talk to Sasha, and let her know he was alive. He still needed a little more convincing that she was really the culprit. He didn't want to believe it, but the facts that were presented to him left him no choice in his mind. He decided to just go back to the Phoenix without talking to Sasha. He just could not face it at this point. He didn't want to speak, or do anything, so he headed back, broken-hearted.

"Juanita and Dallas" still aired the following Tuesday. The producers wanted them to do a comedy involving "a night at a high class hotel," hence the reason they were at the hotel Ratchet and Sasha were staying at in the first place.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, because of the crime that took place while I, and my wife, happened to be staying at the hotel, this show will be a little less comedic than folks expect. I'm sure you'll all understand, and I'm sure you all have heard. The show must go on regardless!"

"Dallas, shut up," said Juanita.

"What?"

"...and people wonder why I set deathtraps..."

"Well, Juanita, what DO you think happened?"

"I've already told you."

"Oh, right. I forgot, sorry." Dallas and Juanita were talking with each other on the reality holovision show "Juanita and Dallas" as they normally do every Tuesday. They would talk about issues that the universe was buzzing about in an attempt to secure higher ratings. Higher ratings meant more bolts for both of them. Now, they were obviously going to spend the whole time talking about Ratchet's "murder." "You know, Juanita, I've heard rumors that Ratchet is really still alive. Can you imagine? Not that I would be surprised, that man always seemed invincible. I STILL can't believe he died!"

"That's bullshit. He's as dead as a doornail."

"How would you know? Nanotech has become more technologically advanced lately, I mean, it very well COULD have saved him, Juanita."

"Whatever you say, Dallas, he's dead."

"Look, if you don't believe me, watch this." Dallas showed Juanita, and all the people watching, video footage of Ratchet at the police station, clearly dated AFTER his "murder." Juanita gasped in shock. "I told you," smirked Dallas in a proud tone of voice. "I, for one, am not surprised one bit," added Dallas.

"Wow..." said Juanita. "I guess that cow's in for a shock too. Her plan didn't work."

"Nobody talks about my sister like that, Juanita, nobody!" shouted Courtney Gears as she watched her holovision. She was always a big fan of "Juanita and Dallas" until now.

When Ratchet arrived back at the Phoenix, everybody stared at him. "Well bro, how did it go?" asked Skidd. Ratchet was silent, dead silent. Everybody guessed that he figured out the "truth," either that, or he was still deadly mad at everyone.

"Are you still mad at us?" asked Al.

"No," replied Ratchet. "I just want everybody to leave me alone, please. Don't come into my quarters, nobody can disturb me. I have some deep thinking to accomplish." Nobody disturbed him. They all knew that he was in a state of shock over Sasha.

After seeing Ratchet alive earlier, Roger immediately called up Samantha. "Hello?" answered Samantha.

"Hey, Sammy, it's Roger."

"Oh, hi, how are things going with Sasha?"

"I have some amazing good news! I'm so happy!"

"Oh?"

"Ratchet is alive."

"WHAT? He's alive!?"

"I know, right? Apparently he was saved by nanotech."

"Well, what does this mean for Sasha, then?"

"I don't know, but it must mean a lesser charge or something. I know that it will make it easier for me to prove that she's mental. A killer in her right mind would kill to kill. She probably would have taken any nanotech near Ratchet, so he couldn't revive himself. I'm so glad that she won't go to jail like some lowlife criminal, she doesn't deserve that."

"Well, that _is_ wonderful news, Roger. I'm happy for you and your daughter."

"Thank you, Sammy. Well that's all the update I have, so far. I'll keep you posted, okay?"

"Okay, bye, and best wishes."

"Thanks, bye."

Once Courtney heard the news that Sasha had been accused of murder, she immediately made arrangements to find a lawyer to recommend for her. Courtney had never been there for Sasha in the past, and she knew that she did some really nasty things, but she figured that it wasn't too late to turn her life around. This would be a great opportunity to do so. After Courtney found a lawyer who'd be willing to defend Sasha with a little persuasion, Courtney went to the station to reintroduce herself as Sasha's sister, and to apologize for the past. "Sasha, you have a visitor," said one of the guards.

"Let me guess, my dad," mumbled Sasha under her breath. To her utter shock it was her distant sister, Courtney.

"Hello Sasha. I heard the terrible news."

"Obviously, everybody's heard. What I want to know is why the heck _you're _here. You thought you'd worm your way back into my life by picking a time you know I'm the most vulnerable? You've always been a manipulative bitch, Courtney, but I never thought you'd sink this low. You're worse than our mother."

"Hey! Our mother tried her damn best with us! You don't know the half of it!"

"Whatever Courtney, I don't care. All I know is the both of you abandoned me."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Well what was it then!?"

"It's a long story; I doubt you'd believe me."

"Just tell me your fucking version!"

"Can I, first, tell you why I'm here?"

"Of course, go on; tell me."

"Well, I'm here to help you be free. I know you're innocent. You wouldn't do something like this. I convinced a lawyer to defend you, free of charge."

"You did what?"

"You heard me."

"He's free of charge?"

"You heard me."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Oh, I can be _very _convincing when I want to be."

"You're using your body aren't you?"

"Why does that matter? The point is that he's one of the best lawyers in the Universe, and he will defend you for free!"

"You haven't changed."

"Oh, I have. Now I use my sex appeal to achieve good instead of evil."

"That wasn't necessary."

"Of course it was necessary, silly! You're sitting in a bloody jail cell for a crime you didn't commit!"

"No matter how desperate you or somebody you love is, you should never resort to degrading yourself like that."

"Your problem isn't guilt; it's that you're TOO damn innocent. Anyways what do you say? Will you accept?"

Sasha sighed. "I guess I really don't have a choice do I? It would be stupid of me to turn it down now, but that was a foolish move on your end."

"I love you Sasha, you're my sister. I would do anything for you."

"Right, so where were you all these years? Oh, that's right! You were with that drug fiend! You picked her over your family. However, when the opportunity looked convenient for you, that's when you stepped in. You got sex out of the deal, so you thought you'd help your poor-old, vulnerable sister. Not to mention the fact that I'm sure you've bribed him to pay you as well. I'm not stupid, Courtney."

"It, totally, was not like that, Sasha, but I understand why you'd feel that way. I don't have time to explain myself now because the guards are limiting my visitation time with you. I will send you letters explaining my story. Please bother to read them, that's all I ask, or you'll never get to hear my explanation anytime soon, and I really need you to hear me out."

"Fine, I'll accept your offer of a free lawyer, and I'll read the stupid letters, but only if you get the hell out of my face in 3 seconds. One...Two...," Courtney ran for the exit, and was gone before Sasha said, "Three..."

Sasha wasn't sure what to do. For one thing, the offer seemed too good to be true. Even if it was true, would she really want to benefit from another woman degrading herself like that? All these questions were ringing through her head. Surprisingly, she couldn't wait to read the letters. She wanted to know what Courtney had to say. She was curious in how Courtney could possibly think that her mother tried her best. "She abandoned me," whispered Sasha to herself. "If that's trying her best, then I'd really hate to see what the heck her worst is." Was she supposed to take that as an insult, that her best was abandoning her because she was just a wretched child? For years, Sasha felt like it was her fault. She'd tell her father, "Mommy left because she doesn't love me anymore. I want to tell her that I'm sorry for being bad. It must be my fault." All her childhood, she felt it was something to do with her, and now it was like those feelings were being reinforced. Courtney's words "She tried her damn best...," rang in her ears like nails on a chalkboard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The First Letter

_Dear Sasha,_

_I should probably start this letter off by stating how sorry I truly am for abandoning you, and working against you when I sided with Dr. Nefarious. You must believe me, it was nothing personal against organic life forms. I'm half organic myself for gosh sakes. I did it for the money. I was far from well off, and I needed money to eat. He paid me fairly well, but boy did he ever piss me off from time to time. _

_He practically forced me to sing that song. It was a song that he wrote, the one I sang against organic life-forms, I mean. I knew it would hurt you to watch me sing that, to find out that I'm on the bad guy's side. Not just that, but to see me sit there and sing about exterminating your kind, that must have broken your heart. I can't tell you how truly sorry I am, and how grateful I'd truly be for your forgiveness. You have to believe me, I had no choice. If I didn't do this, he would no longer pay me. I didn't have any money of my own, so there was nothing I could do. _

_This is why I went after men with money; I wanted rid of Nefarious. I also tried looking for employment elsewhere, but the times were tough. I hope that, now, you can begin to forgive me, now that you understand where I was coming from. I hope the things I did, at least, make sense. Now you understand why I dated Reactor from Dreadzone. He had money. He didn't last long though... I just hope you understand. I've never stopped loving you. In my heart you'll always be my sister._

_I want to explain how I wasn't well off. I'm well aware of the flaw in my story so far. I know that you're wondering that if I'm a famous pop-star, how was I poor. I'll answer that for you. I was Dr. Nefarious' little puppet, Sasha. I never wanted to be a pop-star; I was forced into it by Nefarious. He thought that he could get his message across more efficiently if he used "a sexy little slut. After all, sex sells." _

_Nefarious was also my pimp. He not only used me to promote his propaganda, he used me to make money. You see, I got paid, by men, to sleep with them. Nefarious took that money for himself, and he would set a figure of money that he expected me to come back with each day. Out of the money I made him, whoring myself out, he would pay me for promoting his hatred with my "music." There was no escape, so I chased men who had a lot of money, and set my price high, so that I wouldn't have to sleep with too many men to get the figure that Nefarious wanted. _

_As I said in the previous paragraph, I wanted a rich man to set me free. If I found a man rich enough to take care of my needs, who would treat me properly too, I'd tell him what's going on, so he could free me and take care of me. I wasn't a gold digger. I was seeking a hero, desperately. I see the error of my ways now, Sasha. Money should not have mattered, but my safety should have been my first concern. _

_I know that Nefarious is supposedly trapped on an asteroid, but he is still able to manipulate me. He has the power to teleport. I want this to be a warning to everyone, not just you. Feel free to share this letter. He is NOT trapped. He is secretly planning a mission for revenge against those that defeated him in the past. He is dangerous, Sasha. My album "Don't Hurt Me Like That" is another propaganda thing. All songs that I have ever sung have been Nefarious' idea and doing. He is secretly planning a dangerous mission. I want everybody to know; even if this means that he'll kill me, at least the Universe and all the galaxies will be prepared. I know about a man named Freddy... I'll tell you more about this when I visit you again, soon. I think I have a pretty good idea what happened to you and why you're in a jail for a crime you didn't commit. _

_I also want to explain my childhood. We were very close at one point, as you well know. This rift between us all started when I sided with our mother. There was violence... You were too young to remember, and you were in your crib sleeping when any violence took place, although it would wake you up, usually. Our dad hit our mom. There wasn't just one incident, there were many incidents of violence. Our mom would make our dad mad, and he'd strike her. He didn't know how else to handle his anger... He even struck me once, Sasha. I was scared of him. He isn't proud of it; I will admit that. That doesn't change what he did. _

_I'm not saying our mom was perfect, but our dad wasn't either. This all started when he started drinking. From what our mom tells me, she had a drug problem when she was a teen. Our dad knew all about it before he married her, apparently. She was clean and fully rehabilitated when she married our dad. When our dad started drinking and becoming violent, it scared her into relapsing with drugs. She didn't know how else to handle her stress and fear from the toxic environment our father created. Violence is a severe abbreviation of our dad's character, I realize that, Sasha, but when he's drunk...it's a much different story; that's all I can say. I'm pretty sure that you've never seen him drunk, or you'd know what I mean. _

_Now, don't get me wrong, my sister. I'm not blaming our dad for our mom's drug abuse. It was her bad choice to do drugs again, and trust me, I wasn't happy with her either, but she did her best. She's only a person, and nobody is perfect. I don't think you or me would have reacted much differently, given the circumstances. This is why I sided with her, because I knew that it was our dad's drinking that started all this bullshit in the first place!_

_Over the years of being away from our dad, she became clean again. She is clean now, and would like to contact you. The reason she waited so long is because she knew that you would not want to talk to her, so she didn't see the point. I would always tell her, "You're being a coward! Sasha has a right to know that you don't hate her, that it's not her fault, and that it was entirely your fault for making a poor choice! You said horrible things to her, very emotionally scarring and damaging things! You OWE her an apology!" She would always tell me that you already knew that, and that it would upset you to be reminded of her existence. She just felt really bad about herself, and was being pathetic about it. It had absolutely NOTHING to do with you, and EVERYTHING to do with her. To this day I'm trying to convince her to, at least, try to talk to you. It might help if I told her that you would, in fact, be willing to hear her. She wants to talk to you, if you'll listen. Is it safe for me to say that you'll hear her out?_

_The whole crap started with Nefarious because our mom was poor, and so was I. She didn't have enough money to educate me, so I was stuck at a dead end job, barely able to eat. That's when Nefarious preyed upon me. He said that he'd pay for my education if I'd help him out with a few things. I said fine, obviously. I wanted a quality education. I did not know that I was not being offered an education at all. _

_The studio that everybody believes belongs to me on Obani Draco belongs to Nefarious. I was first introduced to it the day that I was promised a free education. He told me to strip naked. I refused, but then he threatened my life. He trapped me on the planet; I had no escape, so I obeyed. I had no choice... He took my innocence, Sasha. He sexually humiliated me. I was denied clothing for hours, and he made me pose in awkward positions, while he took photographs, before he finally raped me. _

_I was already pregnant before I even met Nefarious. I fell in love with a man, but I never got to see him again after Nefarious had his way with me. I was so in love with him, that I was pregnant with his baby. That's why I was desperate enough to believe a stranger. There was no way I could afford a baby on the salary I was earning, neither could he. We had safe sex, but my birth control failed. He was still in the process of getting educated. When Nefarious found out that I was expecting, he made me abort...by stomping on my stomach. _

_Nefarious made me his bitch. The song "Oops, I did it again" is a song he forced me to sing, and dedicate to the man I was in love with. I was forced to make the love of my life believe that I never really loved him, and that I only used him to gain fame. I was forced to make him believe that my only true love was singing. I was basically just a scared and pathetic little girl. If I was brave I would have stood up to him, regardless of if I had to die, but I wanted to defend my life. I thought that if Nefarious could steal everything from me, I wasn't about to let him take my life too. _

_I always had to smile sweetly for Nefarious, and call him ridiculous names like "smoogywoogims," although he preferred to be called "darling" in public. If I showed ANY attitude, he threatened to kill me. I went on Annihilation Nation in order to find rich men to get Nefarious the cash he always wanted. In reality, I hated every minute of it. _

_This is, unfortunately, all I have time to write at this time. I will send you another letter as soon as I possibly can. All I can say is that now I'm finally going to make a stand against that bastard. He will no longer be able to manipulate me because I won't care if he takes my life. At least I'll die standing up for myself and refusing to be a bitch to anyone. I promise you, I'm finally going to make the right choice and be the sister I never was to you. I treated you badly, and you deserve better than that. I'm no longer a scared and selfish little bitch. I will write you again soon, I love you, sis._

_With much love from your sister,_

_Courtney Gears_

_C. Gears_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Second Letter

_Dear Sasha,_

_My second and final letter to you will expand upon what I know about Dr. Nefarious, Lawrence (that butler guy), and Freddy Krueger. The first bombshell I'll drop is that Lawrence is not really in league with Nefarious; he never was. He was forced like I was, but he had the guts and brains to overcome that, while making Nefarious believe he was really on his side. I had brains like that to a point (like when I let Ratchet win against me. I could have crushed him like a bug, but I made Nefarious, and everyone else, for that matter, believe that I was trying.), but not the extent he does. It was him who revived Ratchet with the nanotech. If you didn't know, he is alive, but I'd assume the first thing Ratchet would do is go to you, and tell you. It was also Lawrence that told me that it should be safe for me to warn everyone about Nefarious, and to announce whose side we've really always been on._

_Now I will talk about how Nefarious is in league with Freddy Krueger. I know where Freddy gets his power from, from fear itself. That's what he feeds on in order to haunt dreams. When we know of Freddy, and are afraid of his capabilities, we obsess about it. Whatever we think of, we tend to dream of. This makes it easy for him to haunt your dream, and to even control you. _

_Freddy is controlled by three evil masters, who gave him his supernatural powers. Fred was originally a human who tortured little kids to death with a sword glove that he designed himself. He was resurrected by three evil demons. These demons are the origin of evil itself, the boss of the three being the ultimate origin. They spent a lot of time choosing a medium to do their bidding for them. Rumour has it that they had a limited time to choose one, and when they did finally choose one, should anything happen to the chosen evildoer, they would all die, and evil would be finished forever. So far, many have tried to kill Krueger, but none have succeeded. The three demons know what they are doing. I don't know what we are going to do, Sasha. I can only warn you._

_The three masters of Freddy took a liking to Dr. Nefarious, since he was not killed by Ratchet or Qwark. He is also one of the most dangerous villains that Ratchet has ever had to deal with. You see, the three masters are the ones that plant evil thoughts in people. Sure we have our own wills, but those who are vulnerable, due to severe psychological damage, are the ones the demons prey upon. For example, I do know that Nefarious was severely bullied at school. Becoming a robot made him feel better ab0ut himself. Not too long after becoming a robot (from what Lawrence fills me in on, from time to time), he grew to hate organic life forms with a passion; because of the way he was bullied by them. Any hatred that grows due to victimization is manipulation by the boss of the three masters of evil. Nefarious, to them, is basically a plan that worked. They are very proud of him. They were proud enough to let him know of them, and to have Freddy work directly with him. The demons will occasionally instruct Freddy of what to do next. He was apparently told to befriend Nefarious and work with him as he was "our only remaining, working, tool."_

_They know that I and Lawrence aren't with them, so does Freddy. Because of this Nefarious will soon be told. That's why there's really no point in me keeping the secret any longer. It's time for us to finally strike back. I want you to warn everyone, if you can, and whatever the heck you do, DO NOT GET SCARED OR HAVE FEAR! This is exactly what Fred will use to prey upon you. Make it difficult for him, don't get scared. I will visit you soon to clear up any questions you may have regarding my two letters. Take care, and pass this on, even if you think nobody will believe you, show people the letters and pass this on! I beg you to._

_With much love from you sister,_

_Courtney Gears_

_C. Gears_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Ratchet's Confusion

Sasha begun to read the first letter that Courtney sent her. She was utterly shocked at its contents, her dad...violent? She didn't believe it. "That lying, no good, bitch," muttered Sasha under her breath. She thought long and hard about continuing to finish the first letter. She pondered the possibility of everything Courtney wrote in the letter being true. She could not deny it being a possibility, since she wasn't there to see what happened. It was just difficult to get her head around the fact that a: Courtney was forced to do stuff by Nefarious, and was never really on his side, and b: Their father was violent. It just all seemed like one big lie, but why? What was Courtney gaining from lying? Sasha, honestly, didn't know what to believe. She thought that, when she got a chance, she'd phone up her father to come to the jail. She might be able to make a better judgment on whether she's being lied to, with both sides of the story in her hands.

Sasha was eating lunch in the prison cafeteria, the day after Courtney visited, as she read the letter, so she was able to ask for a phone. She went up to one of the police guards and asked,

"Excuse me, miss. May I use a phone?"

"Fine, whatever, as long as there is nobody else using it. Wait your turn."

"Okay, thanks," responded Sasha, politely. Sasha dialled the number of her father's office first. Sasha was hoping he wouldn't be out for lunch, and thankfully he had just gotten back from lunch.

"Hello, president speaking," said Roger.

"Hey, it's Sasha. I'm phoning from the cafeteria."

"Oh, hello, Sash, how's it going? Are you okay there? Oh, it's so good to hear from you!"

"We need to talk. My sister, Courtney, visited me. She wrote me two letters, and I've just begun to read the first." 

"WHAT, she visited you?"

"Like I said, we need to talk."

"Okay, I can get there now."

"Great, the sooner the better," said Sasha, a little stern. Sasha went back to her cell, and waited impatiently for her father. When her father finally arrived, she immediately got to the point, and popped the bombshell question, "Did you hit my mom?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hit my mom? You heard my question."

"What, where is this coming from?

"ANSWER my question, dad!"

"Why? I need to know where this is coming from..."

"Why? Why can't you just man up and answer the damn question! DID you or DID you NOT strike my mom in anger during one of your arguments? It's an easy question. Here, read this if you must know!"

Roger read the entire letter, and then he looked at Sasha, sighed, and said, "Sasha, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, what Courtney tells you is true. I was violent when I was drunk." Sasha just stared at him, shocked. "Nothing excuses my actions, I know that. She left because of me, Sasha. It was entirely my fault."

"All this time you led me to believe that she started drugs for no reason, that you were completely innocent...you deceived me, and I TRUSTED you!"

"I never said I was innocent, Sasha. To be fair, she did choose to take drugs; I didn't force her. I made my mistakes, and she made hers. At least I would never abandon you." 

"Don't feed me that crock. You had no problem disowning Courtney. You don't recognize her as a daughter. In my book that's abandonment. No, you never told me you were innocent, but you never told me what you did; you only told me my mother's flaws. That's DECEPTION through omission. How dare you use me against her?"

"Look it, lady. Your mother needs to be held accountable for her own actions, before you say anything; I know I do as well. Don't you remember? You were crying to me on a daily basis saying it was your fault. I had to tell you about her flaws, bringing up my flaws would have been irrelevant to your grief. As far as Courtney is concerned she disowned us. She went with your mom instead. She took her side."

"Wow, so that's why you don't admit she is your daughter? That's why you say that you only have one kid? How damn mature, dad! You're supposed to be the parent. You're not supposed to behave like some two year old child. A parents' love is UNCONDITIONAL!"

"I never said I didn't love her."

"If you loved her, you'd say that you have TWO kids!"

"I'm sure you're aware of the massive publicity that would ensue. She doesn't want anyone knowing I'm her dad. She's ashamed of me, and I don't blame her."

"Well, dad, make an effort to make a mends. Who cares if she doesn't want people to know? The point is, you are her dad, and letting everyone know that you are would, in turn, let her know that you still give a crap. Not to mention, if Nefarious knew that you were her father, he would be scared to mess with her. He might've backed off if he knew who she really was, but oh no! Your pathetic feelings are more important. You're too cowardly to face her reaction to you if you dare do what she doesn't like. Well, welcome to parenthood dad; it's not paradise. Also, of course your flaws were bloody relevant to my grief! If I knew that there was another reason my mom left us, that maybe it had to do with your ABUSE, then I wouldn't have blamed myself. She had every right to leave, dad. You HIT her! You raised me to believe that if a man hits, he doesn't change, and to get out. How come you're blaming my mom for doing the exact same thing? You don't make any sense!"

"Sasha! You need to stop putting thoughts and words in my mouth. I never said that I blamed her for leaving me; of course she had every right to. I'm blaming her for what she said to you, calling you a mistake, for example. I'm also blaming her for never contacting you or seeing you, mind you, she would send me cheques for child support. Even Courtney, in her letter to you, acknowledges how wrong that is. You need to listen to me, Sasha, if we are to have a proper conversation. I take it you called me here to hear my side of the story, so why don't you listen, effectively, to it?"

"Fine, that is true. I still haven't forgiven her for that, and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to. It's not my fault, and it was unfair of her to punish me for YOUR screw ups. However, eventually I'm going to give her a chance to talk to me. If she can apologize and explain her actions, I just MIGHT think about forgiving her. As for you, you have bridges to mend with Courtney. She has every right to feel angry with you, and you even admitted that you don't blame her for not wanting anything to do with you. Start acknowledging her, and let her know you care. You're a coward if you won't do that."

"You're right, Sasha, you're right. I'm sorry if you feel I could have lessened your grief in any way, and I didn't. You know that I hate to see you suffering, and that I'd do anything to lift pain from your heart, right? If I could, I'd take away all your pain, even if that meant I'd have to suffer. I'm your dad; of course I'd do that for you...and Courtney. I've always loved Courtney. If she ever contacted me and wanted a relationship, I would be delighted, but I guess I should be the one to contact her first. You're right Sasha, I'm sorry, and I will apologize to Courtney, as I know I owe her an apology too." By now, Roger was holding back tears, and it was obvious to Sasha that he was about to cry. "I always thought that Courtney acted like a skanky whore, and now that I know why...I just feel awful that I couldn't be there for her, to help her, to save her..."

Roger burst into tears, and Sasha hugged him, and said, "I forgive you, and I'm sure she will, dad. Don't worry, you've been an excellent father to me, and it's not too late to become an excellent father to Courtney."

"I know. If she visits again, tell her I want to talk to her, to apologize. To change the subject entirely, I just recalled; didn't she say something about Freddy in her letter, the same man in your dreams?"

"Yes."

"You know, I don't think you're crazy anymore, and I apologize for that too, by the way."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know what to think, I understand."

"I still don't know what to think, Sasha, but I do know that you would never hurt Ratchet; he was the love of your life. You seem of sound mind to me, right now, so that only leaves me one alternative...Freddy must be real. That's unbelievable, but the only thing I will believe, because I will not sit there and say that you're capable of murder when I know you're not."

"Thank you so much, dad. You don't know how much that means to me right now, to have another person who actually believes me, that doesn't think I'm evil or mental. Thank you so much for that, you are my rock. My sister still needs to earn my trust a little, but she's still valuable to me for the same reasons."

"You're welcome, I wouldn't believe that of you, I couldn't, but what about Ratchet?"

"What about him?"

"You mentioned me and Courtney as people who don't think you're crazy or evil, but what about Ratchet?"

"OH! Of course! He's looking down on me now, and he knows the truth. That was always something I could hold on to. I didn't state it because it was obvious."

"Sasha? You didn't know that he's alive? He was saved by nanotech..."

"..." Sasha gave a very confused and puzzled glare.

"How is that possible, that you didn't know? After he was saved, he came straight to the Phoenix looking for you... He had learned you were in prison, and he, practically, demanded the crew to tell him where you were. When I told him he, immediately, took his space-ship, and vacated for the prison to see you... Yet now you're telling me you never knew of his survival?"

"No, I didn't, dad. He never saw me."

"He went to the station; it was the right station. It was on the news, that's how I know."

"Then why wouldn't he see me to heal my heart? I'm delighted to learn of his survival, but quite confused at the fact that he was here, yet he didn't even see me for a second. I'm glad, but I'm a little angry. Anyways, there has to be a good reason. Please talk to him for me. I'd do it myself, but I'm kind of stuck," said Sasha, jokingly.

"Of course I will, I'll leave right now."

"Your visitation time is up, Mr. President," said one of the prison guards.

"That was perfect timing," said Roger. Roger flew to the Phoenix where he knew that Ratchet would, most likely, be in his quarters.

When he arrived, everybody glared at him, but Clank didn't seem to cut him any kind of dirty looks. In fact, Clank walked right up to him and said, "I know this is difficult for you, and it's quite possible that Sasha was not mentally with it. That doesn't excuse her actions; however, I must apologize for how insensitive I was with you last time. A mental institution is not really that different from a jail. I thought you wanted her completely acquitted. Regardless of whether it was her fault or not, the action needs to be dealt with. I am so sorry for how I came off earlier, though. You're right; she does deserve friends who won't doubt her character at the drop of a hat. I'm truly sorry, and tell her that for me too, when you can."

That's better. I will not have anybody thinking that low of my daughter for a second. I know her better than all of you; I should know what her capabilities are," said Roger before he glared at Skidd. If looks could kill, Skidd would be dead.

To make matters even more difficult for Roger, Ratchet was watching the news when he was allowed into his quarters. "The door is unlocked, Mr. President. Come in, whatever, but just don't bother me." When Roger walked in, all he heard was Darla Gratch saying how shocking it was about what happened.

"Ratchet, would you mind turning off the HV? Please, only for a second."

"Fine, I'm pretty much tired of hearing the same shit about it, over and over, anyways," said Ratchet as he shut off the widescreen. "Why are you here? What do you want? Make it quick, thanks; I'd really prefer to be left alone."

"Where did you go when you left the Phoenix? After you threw a fit, I mean, where did you go?"

"I went to Pokitaru to get plastic surgery. Where do you THINK I went genius?"

"Ratchet, I went to visit Sasha, just now."

"Good for you."

"I told her that you had survived, and she was shocked. She had no clue. I THOUGHT, as any reasonable person would, that you went to visit her. OBVIOUSLY you didn't because she still thought you were dead. Now do you want to explain to me what happened, son, or do I have to ask the prison workers? I _will _get to the bottom of this, Ratchet."

"I went to the prison, but chose not to see her."

"Why would you do that? You know how much pain she's in. Why would you not wish to ease her suffering?"

"Are you sure she was suffering, Mr. President? Is she really all that relieved to hear of my survival, or disappointed? You visited her last, so you tell me."

"_What _did you just say? WHAT are you implying, boy!?"

"I'm implying the obvious. I don't want to believe it myself, but when it's staring you in the face, you have no choice. There was nobody else in the hotel room the night of my 'murder.' I know this because of surveillance video that was shown to me, and also photos of windows, dated the night of my attempted murder, that were completely intact. I don't remember seeing broken glass in the hotel room when I was leaving, for the Phoenix, either, so it all adds up, doesn't it? Just because we don't like it, doesn't mean we shouldn't face facts. It would be ridiculous to run away from facts, just because we don't want to hear them."

"Have you even considered, for ONE SECOND, the possibility of her being whack?! No, you just doubt her character, and suggest that she's capable of murder, just because you don't, yet, have a reasonable explanation! That's what's ridiculous, _son_!"

"Are you admitting that she did it? Do you have any other explanation? I'd be glad to hear it."

"You're not going to believe the explanation I have. You need to talk to Sasha personally."

"What makes you think I'd believe her over you when you're both telling me the same story? Quit stalling, and just spit it out. I'll be the judge of what I believe, thanks."

"Fine, did you get any nightmares at the hotel?" 

"If you _must _know, yes, I did. Why?"

"Sasha tells me that you both had the same nightmare about the same man. According to her, he was wearing a red and green, striped sweater, and he carried a sword glove. She showed me a cut on her stomach, and I can see the cut on your arm. She says that you and she both got it in your dream. Is it true? I mean did you have that dream?"

"Yes."

"Okay..., so she, basically, is saying that the man in both your dreams killed you, or attempted to, rather."

Ratchet laughed loudly for two seconds before going, "What in the Universe?"

"How did you get the cut?"

"You're not telling me you believe that...are you?"

"How did you get that nasty cut, answer my question."

"I don't know, but I do know that it's impossible for a dream to kill you, unless you die of a heart attack during a nightmare. It defies all laws of logic to assume a character in my dream killed me or hurt me. That's just impossible. A dream is a dream, it's not reality."

"You need to come with me to the prison, as I have something to show you."

"What do you need to show me, and by the way, I'm not talking to, or seeing, Sasha."

"I need to show you a letter."

"Huh?"

"Just come to the station, alright!? It will all make sense when you do. You don't have to face Sasha. I just need to show you something, okay?"

"Fine, whatever, I'll come." When Ratchet and Roger arrived at the station, Roger asked to visit Sasha again. He was told to come back the next day, as Sasha was only allowed visitors once a day.

"Please, just let me get something, I'll only be a second. It's really important, you see, I forgot my wallet..."

"Oh, okay then, five seconds, but he has to stay right here," said the guard, referring to Ratchet.

"He doesn't mind," said Roger as he headed straight for Sasha's cell.

"Sasha!"

"Whoa, what is it, what happened?"

"I need the letter. Ratchet wants to read it. Hurry I only have five seconds! He needs to know about Freddy. He doesn't believe the story, he thinks you're GUILTY!" 

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening! Here, take the second letter, too. I've just read it, and it contains even more about Freddy than the first, go!"

"Mr. President, your five seconds are up, get out, now. You're, technically, not even supposed to talk to her. Just grab your wallet and LEAVE, please!" said a guard. 

"I got what I came for; I'm really sorry, but it was an emergency."

"Great, leave."

"I'm sorry." Roger left the prison facility, with Ratchet in tow, and headed back to the Phoenix. "Read this!" Roger yelled, when they got back to the Phoenix. He yelled at him in front of everyone. "Read this out loud to all of your little friends. I want you to feel stupid, all of you, for doubting Sasha's character, thinking she's a murderer. You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves, especially you, Ratchet. You were dating her for how many years? I mean you just got engaged for crying out loud! Yet you think she's capable of something so vile, SHAME ON YOU! Read the damn letter!"

Ratchet read the letter to everyone, who was shocked to hear about Lawrence and Courtney, Courtney's relationship to Sasha, what happened to Sasha's mother and about Freddy. Ratchet was equally shocked. "I can't believe I'm reading this," he ended up saying about fifteen times throughout reading it to everyone.

"Well?" asked Roger. "Now do you all think she's evil, huh? ANSWER ME!"

"No...I don't know..." replied Ratchet. Everybody else didn't dare say anything. They were all so shocked, they didn't know what to think, say, or do. Skidd, Al and Helga even forgot how to breathe for a moment or two. It was a lot for everybody to take in at once.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Bad Dreams

Ratchet had to do a little bit more thinking, in his quarters, after reading the letters that Courtney sent Sasha. He, like everyone else, had no idea that Courtney was really Sasha's sister. He wondered how that could be. He fought her sister, and nearly killed her. He wondered why Sasha was so okay with this. He wondered why she was not sad, or at least a little bit concerned, about her sister, as if her sister was meaningless to her. Ratchet hoped the courts dismissed the letters as hearsay, except for one point which made him think before completely disregarding the letters as evidence. It _was_ Lawrence who saved his life, but that didn't make sense to Ratchet. That either had to be a lie, which Ratchet knew it wasn't, or Courtney was telling the truth. If Lawrence was really on Nefarious' side, then he would not have saved him. Ratchet was extremely confused. The letter just hit Ratchet from out of nowhere, and made him so confused, he grew to have a headache. "I need to visit Sasha," he finally said to himself.

The President just left, immediately, after Ratchet was done reading the letters. He was livid that everyone was ganging up on his daughter. The only person he wasn't mad at was Clank. Clank's apology had mended the fence, and Roger was fine with Clank just assuming his daughter had gone crazy. He just didn't want her character doubted so easily.

Roger decided to phone up Samantha, and tell her that he really has two daughters, and about the letters. He remembered his promise to Sasha, that he'd start letting everyone know that Courtney was his DNA. He had to eventually explain to everyone that his ex-wife was a robot. He got one daughter who was his species, and another daughter, who was almost a metallic copy of her mom. He came back the next day to explain this to everybody on the Phoenix, and then he broadcasted it, on live holovision.

The day after Ratchet came to the prison facility with the Galactic President, Ratchet went back there to visit with Sasha. He needed to ask her about the letters, he was so confused, and as much as he didn't really want to see her, he had to. "Ratchet, is it true you think I'd try to murder you?!" said Sasha, angry as anything.

"Yes, it is. I don't want to believe it, Sasha, but the facts I'm faced with leave me no choice. However, I think that I may be able to believe your story. I have heard what it is, but I wasn't willing to buy it, until I read these," said Ratchet as he handed Sasha Courtney's letters. "I want you to explain to me your side of everything that happened the night of my attempted murder."

"How could you think I'd do that to you?"

"I already told you that. Now tell me your side of the story, please."

"No...No, I will not. You had your chance to believe me, Ratchet; you don't get a second one. You knew about the dreams! How could you possibly attribute what happened to you to me? You know, full well, who did that to you! Even my dad believes me, and he didn't even have the bloody dreams! You're pathetic, and I refuse to talk to you. I will NEVER forgive you for doubting me, Ratchet, never. Go away!"

"Look, I'm prepared to believe you now, Sasha, but I need to know what happened."

"What the heck, you know full well what happened. Who cut you up, huh? Who? Who did that to you? Who mutilated your body? For once in your lifetime, use your _brain_! Was it me, Ratchet? Did you see me doing that to you? Well? Who was it? I think I've made my point clear, now fuck off! I never wish to see you again, Ratchet."

"Sasha..."

"You didn't even want to visit me, did you? You certainly took long enough. What, suddenly, made you come here to talk to me, huh? Is my dad threatening you? Why are you even here?"

"I've come here on my own will because I want to hear, from you, what took place."

"Whatever, it's not even a matter of believing, Ratchet. It's a matter of memory. It clearly was not me killing you, was it, THINK!"

"I was dreaming! I could've incorporated what you were doing to me in my dreams. I am a heavy sleeper, Sasha. I would've never dreamed that it would be you to do something like this, but then I thought I had to face reality, until I read those letters. You're right; I didn't want to come here today, because I didn't want to face you! For all I know, your fucking sister could be using how I was revived, to make you look better to the courts! I guess you are really no different from your sister, are you, princess? If you're not prepared to give me straight answers, fuck you, because then I'll know you're up to something!"

"Go away; I never want to talk to you again. What happened is exactly how you know; that thing tried to kill you. You think it was me, and I'll never be able to move past that. This relationship is over, thanks to your doubts about who I am as a person."

"Excuse me? This relationship ended when _you_ tried to murder me, you little..."

"GET OUT!" hissed Sasha.

"I'm not going anywhere, lady. Where's the engagement ring you owe me back?"

"Ask the guards, idiot. I guess you weren't born with a brain. They take all your personal belongings in jail, smart one!"

"Oh, really, they do? I'm not as familiar with jail as you are; I'm not a fucking criminal." Ratchet was about to call Sasha the B word, but he stormed off and muttered it under his breath, so Sasha couldn't hear him. On his way out, he asked one of the prison guards for his engagement ring and they gave the ring to him.

Sasha sat in her cell and cried, until she finally fell asleep. She had never been more sad or upset in her entire life, and she had been through quite some things. Ratchet dumping her over something that wasn't her fault, leaving her when she needed him the most, topped all the pain she had ever been through, though. She truly loved Ratchet, and this broke her heart. This was the beginning of Sasha's torture, all planned by Freddy. He knew that Ratchet was still barely alive when he left him on the hotel room floor.

Freddy learned that Ratchet doesn't believe in "fairy-tales." An un-dead evil man, who can kill you in your dreams, in Ratchet's mind, is a fairy-tale; Freddy knew this. This is why he didn't kill him, but he made it look like he did. Not only was Sasha in pain, but Ratchet was in needless pain. His heart was broken too, because he truly thought that Sasha had tried to murder him. He still loved Sasha, but was hurting over a false accusation that he thought he had no choice but to believe, even though he didn't want to. Freddy was killing two birds with one stone.

After Sasha fell asleep Freddy had finally decided that he'd had enough fun, and that it was time to _really _fulfill the dirty deed he was sent for. He figured he'd start with Sasha, since she was right there, sleeping. He'd get Ratchet later, not exactly in order of priority, but he didn't really care, at this point. His masters wouldn't care, as long as he did kill Ratchet, eventually.

It was 12:00 midnight, and Sasha was sound asleep, but it didn't take her long to enter the R.E.M sleep stage, perfect for Krueger. Sasha "woke up" (She was, of course, dreaming. She appeared to be tucked in, under the blankets of her cot, sleeping soundly, and, ironically, looked like she was in peace.), and noticed that the door to her cell was, mysteriously, wide open. It was eerily quiet. Sasha got out of bed to see what was going on, and why her cell door was open.

When she exited the jail-cell, the door swung shut, with a loud bang, and locked, locking her out of her cell. "What...?" muttered Sasha to herself. She was worried that she'd get in trouble if caught outside of her cell, so she yelled, "I swear I have no clue why I am out of my cell; I must've sleepwalked! I am now outside, can somebody please let me back in? I don't want to get in trouble, please? Guard, let me in." (Sasha wasn't making a sound in her sleep. Freddy didn't want her sleep-talking, as he did not want her woken by a guard.) Nobody answered her, so she went to seek out a guard. As she passed other prisoner's cells, she noticed that they were empty, and the beds were not disturbed. She knew that there were prisoners in those cells when she went to sleep. "What...?" muttered Sasha, to herself, again. "What's going on? Is there anybody here?" There was no answer. The entire prison facility felt and looked like an abandoned asylum. It was very dark, and the more she looked for somebody, the more eerily quiet the whole place became.

Randomly, out of nowhere, when Sasha was walking, aimlessly, trying to find somebody, there was a cackling noise. It was a shrill, high, nails-on-chalkboard sounding cackle. Sasha had to cover her ears. "Who's there?!" shrieked Sasha, in terror.

"Hey, Sasha," said Demon One. "I've always had a thing for you, you know."

"Who the hell are you? Are you a prisoner? If so, what are you doing in the women's facility? Can you, please, tell me what's going on, without being creepy, thanks. I don't even know you."

"You might not know me, but I sure as Hell know you," said Demon One as he winked, and gave Sasha a creepy, evil grin.

"Ew, stop, please. I just want to know what the heck is going on here. I didn't get the memo, obviously. Where are the prisoners and where are all the guards?"

"They're not here, sunshine, so that means I get to do whatever I want with you," said Demon Two as he groped her breasts.

"Where did you come from? WHAT are you _DOING!_?" shrieked Sasha as she was violated. Sasha, then, proceeded to punch Demon Two in the face.

"How dare you strike my master, whore!" yelled Freddy Krueger, who suddenly emerged from the creepy darkness.

"I think this bitch needs to be taught who's boss," said Demon Three, with a creepy look on his face. "Let's fuck her; we'll each take turns. Freddy, do your work," growled Demon Three with a sick pleasure evident in his voice.

"GET over here, BITCH!" yelled Freddy as he pulled Sasha close to him, and proceeded to force her jail-shirt off.

"STOP; WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? SOMEBODY **HELP** ME! I'M BEING **RAPED**!" Sasha was really silent, and nobody could wake her if they tried. Freddy was disabling her ability to wake up, just like he planned.

"Nobody can hear you, little bitch. I'm going to make you just like your precious sister. Nefarious can have that bitch, but we're having you! I've always had more of a thing for organics."

"STOP PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, I BEG YOU, PLEASE!" In reality, Sasha was squirming a little, but not enough for anyone to take notice.

"Either shut the fuck up or die." said Demon Three as he magically made all of Sasha's clothing disappear from her body. Her humiliation made Demon Three aroused with lust. Demon Three smirked at Sasha, and then said, "I get first dibs on the bitch. I'm the boss, after all." Demon Three raped her, then Demon Two, then Demon One and finally Freddy Krueger. They left her sex mutilated, and the rest of her body bruised. She was bleeding heavily out of her sex, as Freddy made a point to cut her there, as well as leaving a few scratches on the rest of her body.

"You're going to need a super absorbent pad to absorb all that, bitch, hahaha," said Freddy Krueger when he and his three masters were finally done with her. After that they let her wake up.

The next day, Courtney came to visit with Sasha to ask about how she took the letters. "Hey Sasha, how have you been? What I really mean to ask about is how you've been holding up?" When Sasha just stayed in the fetal position, in the corner of her cell, silent, Courtney asked, "What's wrong, what happened?" Sasha lifted her head, and looked straight into Courtney's yellow eyes. Courtney could tell she'd been sobbing bitterly.

"I was raped," said Sasha in a weak, almost, whisper.

Courtney's eyes widened to maximum capacity, "BY WHO?!"

"He got me."

"WHO got you?"

"FREDDY KRUEGER, the man you mentioned in your letter, who else?"

"Oh, Sasha!" said Courtney as she hugged her sister tight. "I know what that's like. I've been through it myself, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, let alone my own sister. Oh my, you poor thing! I wish I could stay with you in this cell, and be your cell-mate. I hate to think of you here all alone; a sitting duck for that CREATURE!" said Courtney as she proceeded to squeeze her sister, in an effort to comfort her as best she could.

"It wasn't just Freddy, either."

Courtney stopped hugging her, looked straight into Sasha's blue eyes and said, "I want you to tell me everything that happened, from beginning to end."

"Okay, well I dreamed that the prison was empty; there was literally nobody anywhere in sight. It reminded me of an abandoned asylum. When I finally found somebody it turned out to be Freddy and three other…_things_. They all took their turn raping me. I was raped four times, by four different demons, and then I woke up. They didn't just rape me; they mutilated my…area…in the process. I told a guard, and she laughed, but I showed her my...certain wounds...and she bandaged me. Then I curled into a ball, and I haven't been out of it since."

Courtney even started to cry for her sister. "Oh, Sasha, I am so sorry this happened to you! All I can tell you is what I told you in the letters. Don't give in to the fear. What I can add to that is don't let him lure you into any more traps! If something seems not right, like the prison being abandoned, it is Freddy. Don't play into his hands. Ignore weird happenings, as hard as that may be to do, you must!"

"I'm scared, and upset. Ratchet thinks I tried to kill him. He's abandoned me when I need him the most and I will never forgive him for that. You and my dad are all I've got right now. You better not betray my trust, Courtney. Do you swear everything in both the letters is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?

"Of course I do."

"So you're not on Nefarious' side? He really did do all those things to you? You're not making up a sob story to win my trust, so you can betray me again?"

"I'm on your side, Sasha, I promise. I've never been more sincere about anything."

"You're going to have to earn my trust. Just because I'm at my most vulnerable doesn't mean I'm going to let my guard down, not for a millisecond, you understand me?"

"I do, and I'm willing to earn your trust. Heck I'm grateful you're even giving me a chance at all. That makes you the best sister. Anyways, I have to be leaving now; I think my visitation is almost up. I'll visit as often as I can."

"Okay, Courtney, bye, OH WAIT!"

"What, sis?"

"Our father says to say sorry to you. He wants to acknowledge you as his daughter, because he cares. He wanted me to tell you that he truly is sorry. He read the letters, eh."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did, do you accept his apology?"

"Apologies are hard to accept when they aren't made in person. Gosh knows I need a second chance, from you, no doubt. For that reason I'd be quite willing to forgive him if he'd apologize in person, and I'd love it if he, finally, acknowledges me as his blood. I said I didn't once, but I didn't mean it, I was a kid."

"I know that's why I told him to smarten up and acknowledge you."

"Thank you, Sasha.

"You're welcome...sis. Bye."

"Goodbye, Sasha, the best sister ever," said Courtney as she left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Justice is served.

It was finally Sasha's day in court. This was also the time for Lee to put his expertise in law to work; after all, Courtney was paying him quite well. "Court is now in session," boomed the voice of the judge. "The jury shall first hear the evidence of the eyewitness to the alleged outbursts of Ms. Phyronix. Dallas Wanamaker, I now call you to tell us what you know."

Dallas went to the witness stand, and then an officer made him swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Then Dallas told the jury everything that happened before Ratchet's murder that was of any relevance. Sasha's lawyer then had his turn to question Dallas, and make the jury believe in Sasha's innocence.

"So, Dallas, you say that she freaked out? You say that she looked like she was about to have a panic attack?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I said."

"Is Sasha a good actress?"

"I guess she'd have to be to pull off something like that."

"Exactly, but is she? If she's such a good actress, how come she wanted to be an actress all her life, but failed? Your honour, may I present documents proving Sasha's failure at acting?"

"OBJECTION, Sasha's lifetime wishes are of no relevance to this case!" boomed a lawyer on behalf of the prosecutor.

"Overruled," said the judge. "Yes, you may present these documents. I'm afraid they are quite relevant.

"Thank you, your honour. Here you go Dallas. Now look at these and tell me that she 'put on a good show.'" Dallas was silent. "No further questions," said Lee. He returned to his seat, as he caught a glance of Courtney winking at him from the back of the courtroom.

Sasha couldn't believe that Courtney still had her rejection letters. She went through a phase of wanting money and fame. Although she got both those things, she didn't get it through not giving up on her dream. She had wanted to be an actress since she was five. She tried out to be in plays, but she was always rejected. How genius it was of Courtney to use these in court! "I have questions for the witness," said the lawyer for the prosecutor.

"Go ahead," said the judge.

"Oh, no..." mumbled Sasha.

"You read those documents. How old was Sasha when she was rejected?"

"She was nine, sir."

"Well, now she must be in her twenties. If she's so passionate about acting, couldn't she have gained more skills throughout the years? Does practice not make perfect? Somebody who is passionate about a skill would, naturally, practice wouldn't they?"

"Yes, sir, they would, and it is quite possible that she gained more skills over the years."

"No further questions," said the lawyer for the prosecutor before he went and sat back down.

"I have new questions for the witness," said Lee.

"Go ahead," said the judge.

"The night of Ratchet's attempted murder, did you see Sasha faint in the arms of a security officer?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did the paramedics not have to revive her from her unconsciousness?"

"They did."

"No further questions," said Lee before sitting down and receiving yet another wink from a certain woman at the back of the room. No lawyers had any more questions for Dallas, so he went to the back of the court.

"Right," said the judge, "now I wish to call the head of the forensics team, which investigated the crime scene, to testify."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear."

"Okay," said the judge, "tell us what your team found."

"Surprisingly, there were no knives or sharp objects found anywhere in the hotel room. The cuts on the victim's body did not match that of any weapon we've heard of or seen. The autopsy showed very strange incisions. Basically we could not get any sufficient evidence, but we still decided to appear in court today just to say what we did find. Basically, the deadly cuts on the body are peculiar and unlike any we've seen. That's all we can say."

"I have questions," stated the lawyer for the prosecutor.

"Go on," said the judge.

"What if the weapon that Sasha used to kill Ratchet...?"

"OBJECTION, that's a leading question!"

"Sustained," said the judge.

"I'm sorry, your honour; let me re-phrase that. Your forensics team obviously did not take into consideration the fact that the accused could have, not saying she did, but she could have, kept the weapon on her person after committing the crime. Is that not possible?"

"I'm afraid it is, sir. All I can say is that there wasn't any that we found."

"No further questions," said the lawyer for the prosecutor before taking a seat.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions," stated Lee.

"Go ahead," said the judge.

"All you could conjure up was the fact that the cuts were weird?"

"That's pretty much right."

"Were there any fingerprints on the body?"

"No fingerprints that could be used against the accused in court. None linked to the crime, sir."

Lee smirked then asked, "Was there any evidence at all, other than what you told the court, which is of relevance to this case?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"No further questions," said Lee before sitting down and glancing at Courtney.

"I have more questions," stated the lawyer for the prosecutor.

"Go on," said the judge.

"Is it even possible for people with fur to have fingerprints?"

"Fur, like the patterns of prints on skin, has a unique pattern. Our team can follow it just as well as skin prints. It's just as unique to each individual, and if, by chance, the fur was shaved, the skin pattern would match the fur pattern."

"No further questions," said the lawyer for the prosecutor, defeated. Lee smirked, observing the opposing lawyer's defeat. The head of the forensics team left, and went to the back of the room, since neither of the lawyers had any more questions for him.

Finally, the victim himself was called to testify. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear."

"Tell us your version of what happened the night you were almost killed," said the judge. Sasha could not believe what she was seeing. Not only did Ratchet have the nerve to think that she'd be capable of murdering somebody she loved, but he was so sure it was her that he was willing to testify against her. Sasha glared at him from the prisoner box.

"I don't know; I'm a heavy sleeper. All I know is that I went to bed one night. I woke up in the bathroom later that same night. Sasha was freaked out about it, but I was sure I just sleepwalked. The second night Sasha tried to murder me. I know this because it isn't logical for anybody else to be the culprit. I dreamed that I was being killed by a monster. When I woke up, I had been revived by Lawrence, the same guy that used to work for Dr. Nefarious. I found that mysterious, to say the least. That's all I can remember that would be relevant to this case."

"I have a question," said Lee.

"Go on," said the judge.

"That's all you remember that's relevant to the case?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Let me refresh your memory. Your honour, may I show Courtney's letters to Ratchet, which she wrote Sasha while she was imprisoned? They contain relevant information, your honour."

"Such as?" asked the judge.

"It explains why it was Lawrence who revived Ratchet, to start, and that's not all. May I refresh his memory your honour?"

"*sigh* Go on then."

"Look at this. According to my client you already read these. Are these not relevant to the case?"

"That depends."

"What does it depend on, Ratchet?"

"All this information on here could be a lie. Anybody can write down anything they feel like. If I wrote that the planets are flat in a book, or on a piece of paper, it wouldn't make it a fact."

"Did Lawrence not revive you?"

"That's the only thing in these letters that is known to be a fact. I already addressed that, so what is the point of you questioning me?"

"I'm the lawyer, I ask the questions! Okay, but does all the other information in these letters not explain why Lawrence, an apparently loyal servant of your nemesis, would bother reviving you?"

"It does, but I have another explanation if you don't mind my saying so."

"The opposing lawyer is probably going to ask for it, after I sit down, anyways, so to save time, go on."

"Sasha, Courtney, and Lawrence are all in league with each other to kill me. These letters are a setup."

"Why wouldn't he have just left you for dead then, and left with the nanotech, so nobody else could use it?"

"It's because Lawrence knew that Sasha was in trouble. He even said that after he revived me. He knew. He also knew that reviving me would, most likely, acquit her."

"You were dying, or dead. If all he cared about was you dead, and he was even in league with people to make that happen, would it not have been more logical for him to leave you, and not care about Sasha? After all, he achieved his goal, didn't he? Do you feel that it is logical that he should care about Sasha?"

"I don't know."

"No further questions," said Lee. Courtney smiled at him as he sat down.

"I have questions," said the lawyer for the prosecutor.

"Right, go on then," said the judge.

"It may not have been logical for Lawrence to revive you, and it may also not be logical that he was in league with the accused and her sister. Whatever the reason for him reviving you, do you think that, maybe, it could have been because of another plan that had nothing to do with this case?"

"That's also possible."

"Exactly, there are many possibilities, not just what is written in that letter, right?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say that we were to actually believe what was written in those letters. That would break all rules of logic, wouldn't it? Freddy Krueger, a dream monster who can kill in your dream, that's what the letters contain." There was laughter in the courtroom, so much so that the judge had to scream for order in the court. After that the lawyer continued, "You see, it doesn't take a lawyer to figure out that it is laughable. These letters are of no relevance; they are just a bunch of psycho-babble. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes I would, sir."

"No further questions," said the lawyer for the prosecutor before sitting back down.

"I have more questions," said Lee.

"Go on," said the judge.

"Tell me, since there is no evidence proving that Sasha _didn't_ commit the crime, why don't you tell us what information you know that could convict her, after all, the accused is innocent until proven guilty. There needs to be evidence proving that she actually committed the crime, not that she didn't, so tell us what makes you so positive it was her."

"OBJECTION, that's leading!"

"Overruled," stated the judge.

"So tell us, Ratchet," said Lee.

"I was shown pictures of unbroken windows dated the night of the crime. I was shown video footage of the door of our hotel room the night of the crime. Nobody entered the room. The only logical answer would be the obvious one. That's why we are in court today."

"You do realize that criminals can alter video cameras, right?" Ratchet froze realizing that could have been very possible. All this time he thought that his beloved was capable of killing him. Now he was starting to realize how foolish he had been. Her dad was right, there were so many other possibilities he could have considered, but why didn't he? Ratchet had a minute long "What have I done?" moment before Lee said, "No further questions," and sat back down, eyeing Courtney. Nobody had any more questions for Ratchet, so he went to the back of the room feeling guilty, ashamed and distraught.

"The jury may now retire to make a decision regarding the innocence or guilt of the defendant in this case. Everyone is now dismissed until the jury has made their decision," said the judge. The jury went over Courtney's letters to Sasha, Sasha's rejection letters for acting, and after a few weeks of arguing, they finally reached a decision, and court was back in session. "How do you find the defendant?"

"We, the jury, find the accused not guilty."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Culprit Discovered

After Sasha was released, she immediately ran to her father, and gave him the biggest hug she could. "Thank you so much! I couldn't have gotten through this without you. You and Courtney were the only two who believed in my innocence!"

"Sasha, will you be able to forgive everyone for doubting you?" asked Roger.

"Perhaps, but I'll never forgive Ratchet."

"That's completely understandable, and I don't think you should. Well... You should let the anger go, you know, to stop it from eating you inside, but you should NEVER take him back. He does not deserve you."

"I couldn't agree with you more, dad."

"SASHA!" screeched Courtney, like an excited school-girl, as she ran to Sasha.

"OH COURTNEY! Thank you so much, I could not have won my innocence without that lawyer. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be on death row right now. Thank you so much, sis. I'll never forget this, never. You really came through for me this time. Even though I disagree with the method, you still saved my life, and for that I truly thank you."

"I would do anything for my family, Sasha, anything," said Courtney as she squeezed and kissed her sister. "Dad... I'm not quite sure what to say to you, it's been so long."

"YOU, got that lawyer for Sasha? How? What does Sasha mean when she says that she disagrees with your method?"

"Oh, I, uh...let's grab a coffee and talk. I think we have a lot to catch up on."

"I agree with you there Courtney, but instead, why don't we get lunch, my treat? I'm starving," said Roger.

"Sounds good," said Courtney.

"Sasha?" said Kate, as she slowly walked towards her, Courtney and Roger.

"M...Mom? Is that you? Gee, I only recognize your voice! I really don't know what to say to you. I know what you should say to me, though, before you're worthy of any of my time," said Sasha.

"I know. I apologize, profusely, for abandoning you as I did, and making it seem as though it was your fault I left. That couldn't be further from the truth. That was abusive alone, and I was blatantly abusive while I was still with your father. I heard you...know everything. There's no excuse for how I treated you, and I am so sorry, Sasha. I don't know if you could ever forgive me. If it means anything, I flew for hours on end to get here, to see if you were okay, and if you were released. I'm glad to know you were acquitted. The only reason I didn't contact you sooner was because of my own shame; pathetic, I know."

"I forgive you, mom, and I am quite willing to work on having a mother-daughter relationship with you, if I can. I'm willing to give it a shot. It's just nice to know that you don't hate me. I hate being at war with people, which is why I'm willing to put the past behind me. I know it wasn't easy for you either," said Sasha to her mother, as she glanced at her father. "The only thing I find strange is that it had to take a tragedy to happen to me, to get my family to tell me the truth, and apologize for their wrongs. Anyway, the main thing is that a relationship is now possible, between Courtney and our father, and between me and our mother," finished Sasha.

"I love you Sasha," said Kate as she hugged her daughter.

"How about I treat all four of us to lunch?" asked Roger.

"Sounds wonderful," said everybody else in unison.

"Courtney," said Sasha, after everybody ordered their meals. "What else do you know about Lawrence? I mean, after Ratchet defeated Nefarious, weren't they both trapped on an asteroid? How did Lawrence end up working at a Hotel, and end up reviving Ratchet?"

"I, actually, have no idea. I only know what I wrote in the letters. I don't think that Nefarious will be trapped for long, though, because, from what Lawrence tells me, the three demons and Freddy are planning to free Nefarious using supernatural techniques. Like they are planning something along the lines of taking the form of a bridge, that Nefarious can walk on, to get to a nearby planet, or he'll finally learn how to use a teleporter, for once."

"Wow, but I still really want to know how Lawrence managed to free himself, and not Nefarious. I mean, wouldn't Nefarious find that suspicious? Would he not want Lawrence to free him from the asteroid too?"

"I actually wonder the same thing, Sasha. I know that somehow, Freddy MUST be defeated, or this Universe is history. If Freddy is defeated, the three demons will die, and this is, apparently, supposed to end all evil. This is all Lawrence knows so far, but you feel free to ask him about how he freed himself. I'd be interested in knowing that too. I have his phone number on my cell," said Courtney before writing it down and handing it to Sasha.

"Thanks, I'll definitely phone him about that," said Sasha.

"So, Courtney, how _did_ you attain that lawyer for Sasha?" asked Roger. Courtney told him about what she had to do,and Roger wasn't too pleased. "Courtney, you should never stoop to the level of a skank for any reason."

"Dad doing that was the only way to acquit Sasha. There was no other option."

"Remember, it was the jury who decided on finding Sasha not guilty, not the lawyer. In a criminal case, everybody has the right to a lawyer. It's paid by tax money in criminal cases."

"The lawyer would still have to choose to defend her, and no lawyer was willing to. If I had to stoop that low to get one to defend Sasha, doesn't that speak volumes, dad? I wasn't about to let my sister suffer for something she didn't do. You should be happy about that. Would you rather she is stuck in prison the rest of her life, unfairly, or worse, on death row? I only ask because that was the only other option."

"Obviously not, I guess it was just unfortunate it had to come to that. Courtney, I want you to know that I'm sorry I was an abusive drunkard during your childhood. I apologize to you also, Kate. Even though you'll never have me back, can we still be friends?"

"Sure," said Kate.

"I accept your apology," said Courtney.

After lunch, Roger phoned Samantha with the good news about Sasha, and he also told everybody about her. Sasha was interested in meeting her, and so was Courtney. Roger arranged a time for her to meet his two daughters, while Sasha phoned Lawrence. "Hello?" answered Lawrence when he opened his cell.

"Hey, it's Sasha, Courtney's sister, and the fiancée of the man you revived back at the hotel. You remember me, right?"

"Yep, I do, and congratulations on being acquitted. I must admit, I thought you did it, at first, but after what Courtney told me about your story, it all made sense because of what I knew of Freddy."

"Courtney told me everything you know, but the only thing that we are both left wondering is how you ended up off that asteroid and at a hotel."

"Ah, I left a hologram of myself on the asteroid and used a secret teleporter to teleport me to a nearby planet. Nefarious knows I have a teleporter, but he has no clue that it can teleport us off that asteroid. He still thinks that we are both trapped, and that there's no way off, the idiot."

Sasha giggled then said, "Thanks, I will pass this information on to Courtney."

"You're welcome, is that all you needed to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay bye, then."

"Goodbye," said Sasha. Sasha then told Courtney what Lawrence had said over the phone.

Since Sasha was acquitted, Courtney thought that she would never have to deal with that lawyer ever again. She thought wrong. Lee got it into his head that since he wasn't paid a dime, but only in sex, for defending somebody that he wouldn't have defended in the first place, he should be able to sell a sex tape of him and Courtney to make loads of extra cash, and for bragging rights that he really did bang Courtney Gears. Courtney received a phone call, from him, later that day. "Hello?" answered Courtney.

"Hello, sexy. I believe you still owe me."

"Who is this!?"

"You forgot me already? It's Lee, the man you fucked for your sister's freedom."

"What are you talking about? The agreement was that I fuck you, you free my sister, we both move on. What do you want now? I already fulfilled my end of the bargain."

"I need to be able to prove that I fucked you. You and me, we're doing a sex tape."

"Or what, what are you going to do if I say no, huh? The case is already won, so it's a little late to be saying you want this. She can hardly be retried for something she's already been acquitted of. Even I know that, and I'm not a lawyer, so tell me what you are going to do, because I'm saying no."

"I can report what happened between us, and for what purpose. It would humiliate you and your sister, and we could both get in trouble, so I ask you again, want to do a sex tape?"

"Fine, if you really want to play it like that, fine."

"That's great, sexy, so meet me at my office after eight. I'll provide the recording device. If I can prove it using a porno tape, I will keep mum on the subject of why we fucked, but if you refuse, I'll out you, and we'll both end up in trouble. Either way, everybody is going to know of our encounter."

"Fine, but after this, I'll kindly ask you to fuck off."

"Sure."

"So fine, I'll meet you at your office tonight at eight-thirty," said Courtney before pounding the hang-up button. That sex tape was later posted online, and Qwark had a good watch. He had a huge secret crush on Courtney.

That next week, Sasha and Courtney met their father's new love interest. They met at a restaurant for Sunday brunch. "Courtney, Sasha, this is Samantha; Samantha, these are my daughters, Courtney and Sasha," said Roger when Samantha arrived.

"It's really nice to meet both of you," said Samantha.

"I've already told Samantha what happened with you, Sasha, and the danger that the Universe is in if these evil entities aren't stopped. This is the most serious threat in history! I wonder if this could really be the end of life; I really do."

"Your father also told me that he's going to make an announcement to the whole Universe, starting with this galaxy. He plans to tell all the presidents in the Universe what the inevitable is if this threat is ignored. I don't fear death, and death is a fear that most will have to get over from the sounds of it. I don't know about any of you, but I plan to live my life to the fullest while I still can."

"Yeah, it sounds to me like he can't be defeated," said Courtney.

"Ratchet definitely has his work cut out for him if he can be defeated," said Sasha. The four were dead silent through the rest of brunch. Everybody was trying to get their heads around the inevitable Universe Armageddon in the very near future.

In less than two days, the galactic president made his public announcement of bad news, and it had the whole Universe in a state if hysteria. People were frightened because they were getting the nightmare the presidents talked about. Darla couldn't even report properly because of her trembling. She just had the nightmare a day before Roger made the announcement. Dallas and Juanita, of course, talked about nothing else that Tuesday. Instead of their usual show, they appeared as news presenters with a background image stating "Could this be the Complete Annihilation of Life?" "Ladies and gentlemen," announced Dallas, "a shocking announcement was made, recently, by every known president. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" yelled Dallas before bursting into tears like a baby fresh out of a mother's womb.

"Um...uh...," continued Juanita, "The first galactic president to make these _shocking_ claims was Mr. Phyronix. All the presidents in the entire Universe believed his claims to be founded on factual information. The claims are that the Universe is, apparently, being taken over by four undefeatable evil entities. Three of these entities are demons, said to control all forces of evil there are in the Universe. The least powerful one was, apparently, a HUMAN that the boss decided to gift with power to haunt dreams and kill, using fear. Mr. Phyronix based these claims on suspicious nightmares of a...man in a...red and green sweater...with a sword glove...oh gosh! I had that nightmare just last night; I can't believe I'm reading this..."

"I had my whole life ahead of me! I was going to become a ballet dancer!"

"PULL yourself together, you blubbering IDIOT!" scolded Juanita as she whacked him, just like that day in Dreadzone.

"Thank you, Juanita. I was wrong the last time I said that Ratchet was facing his toughest challenge. Based on the information we have here, defeating Gleeman was a cakewalk. THIS time, Ratchet is facing his toughest opponent. Ratchet must defeat Freddy Krueger, which will render the other three evil entities useless and dying. IF he can do this, all evil will end, and it will be like Paradise on this Universe. If he fails, WE ALL DIE! I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Ratchet for, once again, being such a great role model, and a pillar of our community. If _anybody_ can save us, it's YOU Ratchet."

"We're rooting for you, little buddy," added Juanita, "and I apologize to Sasha for thinking that she was behind all this. I hope she can accept my apology. Sasha, if you're watching, I apologize," finished Juanita.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Freddy Vs. WHOM?

After Sasha had returned to the Phoenix from brunch, Ratchet was there to greet her. She found him at the door to her quarters on his knees, literally. "Sasha! You HAVE to forgive me, please! What was I thinking?"

"I don't know. What _were_ you thinking, exactly? Oh, wait, I remember now. You immediately thought that I was the one who harmed you, when there were a number of perfectly reasonable explanations that could have explained otherwise. I understand the belief about a dream demon attempting to murder you was a little far-fetched, especially since there was hardly any proof, until now, of that being a possibility. You could have at LEAST had a little faith in me as a person. Even if there were no reasonable explanations, believing that I was crazy would have sufficed; you'd still have me as a fiancée now. Because you chose to believe that I could harm you in my right mind, I no longer wish to ever lay eyes on you again. Please get out of my sight and stay out of my sight. I have made arrangements with my father to kick you off the Phoenix. You will have to find another place to live as long as I choose to live here. Get out of my way."

"Sasha, please don't do this, please! I made a mistake, and I'm so, so, so, sorry! You deserve so much better than me, and you have a right to break it off with me. I won't dispute that, but PLEASE have mercy on me, please?! I love you. That I can say, from the depth of my soul, has never been disputed. I was hurt, and it's not like I wasn't shocked. I didn't want to believe what I so foolishly believed. I felt I had no choice, but I was just a fucking dumbass. I can't even express how much I hate myself right now, and if my actions cause me to lose you, the only woman I could ever love, I'll hate myself ten times more."

"Good, now get out of my way and out of my sight!" hissed Sasha, coldly, as she pushed past him.

"_PLEASE! PLEASE!_" Ratchet kept pleading as Sasha slammed shut her sliding door. Ratchet began to cry as he fell to the floor, entirely. Then he started to weep heavily.

"Ratchet," said Roger.

"Yes," said Ratchet, trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying.

"I have an idea on how you can defeat Freddy. I believe you to be the only man capable of such a task. I want you to go to sleep thinking about Freddy. I want you to try and locate him in your dream. I want you to wake up as soon as you have grabbed him, in order to take him out of your nightmare. You may then execute him on the spot. I'm aware that others have tried this, and it hasn't worked, but this is the only solution I can think of at this time."

"Where am I supposed to live?"

"Is that, honestly, all you're worried about right now? The whole UNIVERSE is going to end unless you, or somebody, defeats Freddy, and you're worried about having a home for yourself. That's you, though, isn't it? You've always been selfish to the core, haven't you? You only killed Drek because he was after your home planet. That's when you, all of a sudden, started to care. Clank told me. He told me that you must've always meant well, but you just didn't see how serious a threat he was. I don't buy it. I think you just started to care when it affected you. Well you're not only selfish, you're a dumb twit, because this threat DOES affect you. The Universe is your home too, isn't it? You can have a home for yourself, which I'll pay for, if you can defeat Freddy, deal? That's what's in it for you, satisfied? My daughter is WAY too good for a selfish prick such as you."

"Look, I thought you would have known by now that any mission you send me on, I automatically do, and do very well. Since I thought that was understood, I decided to ask where I would be living, seeing as your daughter told me that you are arranging to have me kicked off this ship. I didn't need you to explode on me, nor did I need you to offer me a home in exchange for bothering to fight Krueger. Keep your fucking house! I'll buy my own, sorry. I realize this should be my problem, but I find it kind of RASH that you're kicking me off the ship over it."

"It should be your problem, because you were the one that decided to abandon my daughter in her time of need. Not only am I trying to keep her away from one big, walking bad memory, but I don't feel like letting you stay in SASHA'S ship after all of this. It's her ship; she gets to decide who stays. Take it up with her. As soon as she says that she's okay with letting you stay here, I'll let you. You'll still get a house when you defeat Freddy, because I really would prefer if you DON'T bug my daughter. She's had enough bullshit to deal with."

"Whatever. Remember this, though; I didn't ask for it, so don't call me selfish."

"This is ridiculous conversation when you should be sleeping to save the Universe. Shut up and go to bed!"

"Fine," said Ratchet as he headed to his quarters, which would soon belong to somebody else. Ratchet went to sleep with all of his thoughts on Freddy. Ratchet "woke up" at around 2:00am. He was, of course, really still asleep. "Am I dreaming, or am I really awake?" asked Ratchet to himself. His question was finally answered after wandering around a quiet and eerie Phoenix. He was ambushed by Freddy and his three masters. Ratchet immediately struck Fred with is wrench, right in the stomach, he then swung around, pulled out his lava gun, and burned Demon One, enough to keep him at bay for a second, just enough time for him to pull out a mine launcher and shoot it, causing the four evildoers to stall. This gave Ratchet enough time to grab both of Freddy's arms, and wake himself up by biting his own arm.

"YOU GOT HIM!" yelled Roger. "KILL HIM, KILL THE WRETCH!"

"Go ahead, kill me. Many have tried to kill me, this way, in the past, but nobody succeeded. However, do what makes you feel productive. It won't change the fact that the Universe belongs to us now. Have fun. Shoot your gadget, hero. See how it works, bitch, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Die, you evil little fuck!" shouted Ratchet as he blew Krueger's brains out with his Dual Vipers, that he kept from Dreadzone. "Is that it?" asked Ratchet. "Did I just defeat evil?"

"Don't be too quick to praise yourself," scoffed Roger. "As Freddy said, many folk have tried this method before, and he was, somehow, reincarnated. I, somehow, get a funny feeling that we are not out of the woods yet." Everybody came rushing to the scene of where Ratchet shot Krueger.

"What happened? I heard a gunshot. Is everyone okay?" asked Sasha, before anybody could get a word in edgewise. She asked this generally, but in her heart she was mainly concerned about Ratchet. She didn't know why. Perhaps she just couldn't stop loving him, no matter what. She decided that if this was the case, she'd at least _pretend _to hate him. Sasha was never one to let her heart win over her brain.

"Yes, everybody is fine, Sasha. I don't know how long everybody is going to be fine for, though. Although Ratchet just took the culprit out of his dream, and shot him, hence the gunshot you heard, I'm afraid he's going to make a comeback. I really don't think we can win. This is Armageddon folks."

"I'm afraid the galactic president is correct," stated a foreign voice.

"Who are you!?" demanded Sasha.

"My name is Cutler Beckett," stated Cutler. Cutler died on the Endeavour, a ship that he was captain of. A man named Jack Sparrow left a mark on him, of which he kept a secret from everyone. That mark was the mark of evil. It damned him, and enslaved him to the three evil masters for eternity, unless he could personally kill the man who cursed him with the mark, hence the reason the thing he always wanted most was Jack Sparrow, not only dead, but dead at his hands. When he realized that he was going to die on the Endeavour, he did not see the point of trying, because he knew his eternal fate. He had to accept it because there was nothing he could do about it. However, he was saved by the three angels. They realized that he did not want to be enslaved to evil, and they had mercy on him, even though he was not the man they would have originally chosen. He did some rash and harsh things, but they took pity on him anyway because his heart was always pure. They chose him as their medium, which saved him from eternal damnation and slavery.

Jack Sparrow was able to curse him, not because of any magical power he possessed, but because he somehow knew of the three masters of evil and the three masters of good. He knew that all six masters were looking for a medium. He recommended Beckett to the three evil ones because he was angry with him for A: burning his favourite ship and B: trading slaves. He figured the shoe fit Beckett, so to insult him he had him cursed. He also figured that this would be a way to show him what's it's like to be enslaved, for him to see how he'd like it. Cutler found this out after he had Sparrow branded. He then realized that they had each left their mark on each other. That's when he made it his all time goal to kill Sparrow. It even took precedence over killing pirates in general. He figured it was the only way he could save himself. Because he was saved from this curse regardless of the fact that he lost, the evil masters had to wait much longer to find their medium. They also realized that a willing slave would be much more effective. They found Freddy sometime in the 1970's.

The three angels (good masters) filled him in on everything, the fact that there was extraterrestrial life, changing times on his own planet (fashions, technology, women's rights, etc), and everything that happened to Ratchet and Sasha leading up to when Ratchet finally tried his hand at beating Freddy. He wasn't sure why he was told about Ratchet's personal life, but none the less he was told. He was now un-dead, but he wasn't a zombie. He was literally invincible. The only way that he'd cross over (not die spiritually, but go to the next realm, not to be seen by the living) is if he chose to, or if he was called to do so by his masters. He couldn't die twice, that's why he was invincible. Nobody can die twice.

"What is your purpose here? I'm afraid you are trespassing on private property. I don't recognize you, neither does my daughter. This is our ship. You have no clearance. I could have you arrested. I take it you are in league with Krueger?" asked Roger.

"No, quite the opposite actually," said Beckett. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you are looking at the only man who could possibly defeat Freddy. I have a long story to tell. Please, take a seat. Before you go calling the authorities on me, you will want to hear what I have to say. Ratchet's quarters seems like a comfortable place to sit. Let us head there."

On their way to Ratchet's quarters Sasha mumbled to her father, saying, "How did he know those were Ratchet's quarters, how did he know Ratchet's name, and how did he know that's where they were?"

"I don't know," mouthed her father.

"Freaky," replied Sasha.

"Everything is becoming creepy now," whispered Al.

"We are _going_ to regret hearing this man," mumbled Clank.

"How did this dude even get on this ship in the first place?" asked Skidd loudly.

"SHHHH!" said everybody else.

"That question will be answered, sir, along with everybody else's questions. Sit down ladies and gentlemen," said Cutler. "Alright, listen up everybody. You know how Freddy has three evil masters, right?"

"Right," said everybody else in unison.

"I also have three masters. The only difference is that we are on the right side. I and my three masters are the 'good guys,' so to speak. I was told, by them, that Ratchet was attempting to execute Krueger the old fashioned way. The president was right when he said that wouldn't work. Freddy has been reborn again. Ratchet might as well have not wasted a precious bullet on him."

"So can he be defeated at all?" interrupted Sasha.

"Be a proper lady and let me finish, would you? Thank you. To answer your question, yes. I can defeat him because, like him, I am un-dead. I have also been chosen by my three masters to help them fight against the evil masters of Freddy. They told me to come here and let you know not to bother defeating him yourself. I'm here now, leave it to me."

"What took you so long, if you are who you say you are?" demanded Ratchet.

"Attacking Krueger had to be properly planned. He is quite dangerous, as you well know, of course. I had to wait for my master's order. They told me that they, apparently, had to wait for the ideal time to attack him. Now is apparently that time. I will morph into a dragon, as that is Freddy's toughest, most dangerous form. I'm the white dragon. Feel free to watch me battle him."

"So will this mean Heaven on the Universe?" asked Al.

"Not exactly, because even though I would have succeeded in killing him there is no way to defeat him spiritually. All this will accomplish is stopping him from helping Nefarious in any way, or haunting anybody's dreams. The evil demons, however, will live on, unfortunately. It will be a never ending battle between good and evil for eternity. There is no such thing as a perfect paradise. This will disable them from doing physical harm; therefore, as long as the good side is alive, they can't take over the Universe."

"Okay, then, do your thing," said the president. "I'm afraid you are our last hope. I have certainly run out of better ideas. If you succeed in saving the Universe, I'll buy you a house. You'll never have to worry about bills again. I'll even pay your grocery bill."

"That won't be necessary. Give it to Ratchet. I have my three angels to look after me, for the time being, anyway. Ratchet did a brave thing, attempting to take on that creature himself. You ought to be proud of him. He is a valuable being to have on your side."

"...I suppose...," said the president.

"He made a mistake, a mistake in judgment. That kind of thing happens."

"I know, but… Wait, how do you know all this?" asked the president.

"My masters, for some odd reason, thought they should fill me in on Ratchet's personal life. I don't pretend to know why, however, I don't mind sharing what I know. Do try to forgive Ratchet, Sasha. He really does love you. We are all entitled to make mistakes. You have to admit, he didn't have much to go on. Even I would be suspicious in a situation like that. I never believed in fairy-tails in life, either. I felt for both of you. I really did. Bye then, I'll be back in, possibly an hour, to let everyone know of my success. Then I'll be on my way. It was pleasant meeting you all," said Cutler politely, as he morphed into a dragon and started battling the dragon formation of Krueger.

"Cutler is right you know," said Ratchet to Sasha.

"Get away from me," said Sasha, coldly.

"Sasha, please! He's right, I really do love you...in fact I'd give my life to hold you again."

"Ratchet, I cannot move past this. I can forgive you, but I simply cannot take you back. Your face gives me bad memories, and it makes me sick. I look at you and all I remember is that terrible time in the hotel, how I was falsely accused, and how you, the man I would give my life for, abandoned me. I can't do it. If Al invents something that can erase my memory, then I could have a relationship with you again, but only if. It's over Ratchet. Goodbye."

"Leave her alone Ratchet," said the president, "or you can guarantee I'll kick you out sooner. You have three months now. I'm giving you that amount of time to pack your things and move into the house I have provided you."

"Fine," said Ratchet in a sad tone of voice.

"What I really want to know, dad, is what species our hero is, the one battling Krueger now, wow, look at him go. Do you know what his species is?"

"I honestly have no idea, Sasha. He looked similar to Qwark. Maybe he's the same species as Qwark?"

"Possibly," said Sasha as she watched Cutler. Cutler and Freddy both fought hard, looking as though they were going to kill each other with every strike, and every breath of fire.

The battle lasted longer than Cutler expected, three hours longer. What Cutler had to do was cause Freddy enough excruciating pain in order to get him to cross over. Freddy was invincible, and in the state he was in (still in this realm) he could do enough damage to secure victory for evil. If, however, he crossed, he could NOT cross back. He would no longer be able to haunt dreams, neither would the evil demons, and this would give the good side the advantage. It would be an equal fight, and nobody would ever win. At least that's better than giving evil total victory. Cutler was trying to burn him all over his body. He tackled him, and made sure each wound he inflicted was as painful as it could be. Freddy was stubborn, but, finally, after four hours of tiresome and gruesome battle, he crossed. He could no longer take it, and frankly, even Cutler was starting to not be able to tolerate the pain. Freddy's determination was just as intense, and both wanted the other to give in. Cutler just simply fought harder, either that, or Freddy was just weaker than him. He wasn't about to ask questions, he just knew he had saved the entire Universe, and he was proud of himself, more proud than he'd ever been before.

"I'm speechless, dumbfounded! You just saved the entire UNIVERSE!" said Darla Gratch. There was a swarm of camera men behind her taking pictures of Cutler Beckett in his human form after battling Freddy.

"I know. I'm wonderful aren't I? I can never take too much credit, though. If it wasn't for my being rescued a long time ago, I would have been enslaved to the other team, so to speak."

"W...what's your species? What are you? WHO are you? Where do you come from?" asked a bunch of camera men as they snapped more pictures.

"I can't answer that at the moment. I've been sworn to secrecy. However, you can always count on me if there is a situation where even Ratchet can't save the day. Now, however, with this threat taken care of, I think I can let him take it from here, for now at least."

"Wow, for those of you just tuning in, I'm talking to the man that just saved all life. We were called to film the entire battle by Roger Phyronix, the president who first issued the bad news that we would all die," said Darla, who was now looking at a camera. "He defeated Freddy. He saved the Universe from Armageddon, and he promised to save the Universe again if he ever has to. It looks as though we have nothing to worry about anymore." She turned her attention back to Cutler and said, "All I have to say is thank you. That's all I have words to say, but NO words can express the depth of everybody's gratitude. BLESS you, saviour!"

"Oh, don't even mention it. That was nothing," bragged Cutler before smirking. "Now I best be on my way, but before I go, I'd like to say something, dedicated to someone I know personally. Ratchet, you are the best hero any galaxy has ever known. Keep up the good work. I know it can be difficult at times, but you're the best at what you do, and the galaxies need you. I leave the Universe in your hands now. Don't let me down."

"I'll take good care of it," said Ratchet. "I'd like to hug you, if you'll allow it." Cutler motioned as if to say 'of course' and they hugged, right on camera.

"I know you'll take the best care of the Universe_._ Now I really must be on my way. Remember your duty." said Cutler as he morphed into a dragon once more to fly off into the distance, gradually disappearing.

All anybody could talk about for the next year was the man of unknown species who had saved everybody's life. The Tuesday following the event, Juanita and Dallas talked about nothing else, as would be expected. Dallas did all the talking, though. Juanita was practically silent. She could only manage to stare at the picture of Cutler, and the footage of Cutler, while Dallas rambled on and on as he always does.

"You know, Juanita, rumour has it that he's a _human_, you know, that species that you always see in sci-fi movies, but that's impossible, because that species was just imagined. It can't be real unless somebody's seen it, not thought it up in their mind for a creative writing project."

"Humans exist, Dallas. Those sci-fi movies are less fictional than you or anybody else thinks. Our hero was a human...a very...missed..." said Juanita as she started trailing off. "Just never mind," she finally said. "I'm embarrassing myself on television. I really should have eased off on those hard lemonades," fibbed Juanita. She wasn't drunk. There were just a million things in her mind at once that she couldn't get out because it wasn't the right time or place. "Please, Dallas, carry on. Don't mind me, I just wish our hero didn't have to vanish."

"...Okay then. This pleasantly shocking event is bound to affect people in many different ways. Don't worry Juanita; I'm sure you're not the only one. Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have folks. Go celebrate, get wasted, by all means, you still have your whole LIFE to enjoy after all. Good day," said Dallas as the program ended.

Well, the Universe was saved once again, and it seems that even the most fearless and mighty heroes will sometimes need a helping hand. Roger and Kate were good friends, but Roger continued his relationship with Samantha none the less. They got serious over time. Courtney, Sasha, and both their parents, were now a family again, even though the parents were divorced, things got on smoothly. Cutler Beckett was never heard from again, and Ratchet and Sasha never got back together. They were apart now, for good. Ratchet did manage to get that house the president promised, though. As Ratchet proved himself worthy, Roger doled out more and more respect for him, until they were, eventually, back on friendly terms. Soon after that, Ratchet went on vacation on planet Pokitaru, and everything seemed to end happily enough.

_(Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story. Feel free to review any chapter you would like to. I would greatly value anybody's constructive input. This is the first time I've posted a story online, so make sure to keep the comments constructive if you are critiquing. I would love to hear how I can improve as a writer, or if you liked it, give me a shout, tell me you liked it, and why if you have time. There will be two more sequels to this story. The next sequel will just be backstory and histories of certain characters. They may take me a while to post, so don't expect anything too soon, but they will be posted here at some point. This story takes place after Ratchet Deadlocked, and before Ratchet and Clank Size Matters. My last sequel will take place after all Ratchet and Clank video games ever made, or that will ever be made in the future. Once again, thank you so much for reading!) _


End file.
